Unexpected Visitors are Often the Best Ones
by Dame Fortune
Summary: [Complete.][Romy.] Rogue deals with typical mutant teenage girl angst. Remy Lebeau doesn't mind offering a helping hand, even though it means blacking out once and while.
1. Ah Wan' Out

            Alright, so this fic's a bit late, because Rogue's our of the Med Lab now, but, I forgot about this story and I was watching Dark Horizen and I was like… "Wait a minute."  So, whatever, screw you, I'm posting it.  :P

            It's a Romy fic, because….well, I  say so and I am the Unquestionable Almighty Ruler right now.  I like Romy anyway.  So, obviously this is before X23 (I think, anyway, I never did get to see it, we were on vacation.) So…..aheh…..yeah…just read and ignore any missteps, unless you're so big they hurt your feelings.

            X-Men Evo characters don't belong to me, I'd be bloody well rich if they did, they belong to Marvel.  So piss off.

            Also, the accents.  Haven't done them in a while, if they suck, deal with it. :P  Sorry about it, tho.

            Oh WOW!!  It's hailing, thundering, sheet lightning, and raining right now!! It's 2:12 A.M. and it's absolutely stunning!  I love it.   I'm just not writing anymore, I'm just starin' out the window and wincing as the odd piece of hail bounces from the windowsill and hits me….:P  I luff it!

            Oh God, I was just bullied into going to see _Freddy vs. Jason_ by my best friend (and other half)'s boyfriend and the rest of our guy friends. I am the only girl who is even remotely willing to see it.  And by seeing it, I mean, screaming and covering my face.  Oh god, pray for my soul….=S

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

                                   **Unexpected Visitors are Often the Best Ones**

          _(What a completely uncreative title)_

            "Rogue!  I haf food!"  The door swung open, admitting a blue, fuzzy teen carrying a tray.  He smiled at the girl in the bed, who wore a disgruntled expression, having been startled from her thoughts.  "How are you feeling?"

            "Ah've been bettah," the gothic girl replied, crossing her arms in irritation.  "Ah want ta get outta this bed."  _And this hospital gown.  _She thought glumly, looking down at the green starchy material.  

            She had been in the Med lab ever since her episode with the personalities warring for control of her body.  For days, she hadn't moved, too tired to care.  All those people in her head.  All those different people.  The pain and the confusion were not what she wanted to experience again.  It wasn't an issue right then, not until she got out of the Med lab and started absorbing individuals again.  Though, she would avoid that with every fibre of her being if she could.

            She wasn't sure how she felt about Kurt anymore, either.  After that incident with Risty…no, Mystique, and finding out that she was her adoptive mother and that Kurt was her sorta brother….she was so confused and didn't care for the feeling.  After all, Kurt was part Mystique…No!  She couldn't think like that.  Kurt was her friend and her team mate.  If she lost faith in the team, she would be lost.  She didn't have much, but she did have this.

            She grimaced when Kurt set the tray down in front of her.  Kitty should really stay out of the kitchen.  As far away as possible, actually.  Rogue didn't care if she had to eat mushed up pears for the rest of her life, so long as she never had to test Kitty's creations again.

            So far, she had sampled three types of muffins, a slice of bread, a pizza with unidentifiable substances on it and a type of biscuit that would have made cement feel soft. Her cooking was almost as bad as her driving, if the rumours were true.  

            How could Kurt and Kitty be her caregivers?  The others were back from dealing with the second key of Apocalypse.  And no one would talk to her about it!  Anyone would do as a caregiver! Well except maybe Jean, that was pushing it, but Rogue was willing to bet that she would have taken Miss Goody-Two-Shoes blabbering rather than face another concoction of Kitty's.

            Moving to a sitting position, she looked from the smiling Kurt down to the plate in front of her.  "Um, Kurt?  What are these?"  She gingerly picked one up and examined it.

            "Zey're cookie!  Chocolate chip!"

            Rogue cocked an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.  Nor did she take a bite; she wanted all 32 teeth to remain as they were.  Whole and existent.  With a flick of her wrist, she sent the cookie whirling across the room to embed itself into the wall.  She looked at Kurt who was staring at the wall, sputtering.

            Rogue felt the corner of her mouth start to tilt up.  "Ya tell Kitty ta make up a dozen more of these.  Ah'll be sure to take 'em along the next tahme we faght ol' Buckethead. Ah could use them as Ninja Stars.  They could do some serious damage."

            Kurt didn't say anything at first.  "Zey're not zat bad, Rogue.  Keety vorked hard on them."

            Rogue, who had been eyeing the cookies, only half joking about her request, sighed.  "Ah know and Ah appreciate it, Kurt, but Ah…Ah….Oh, nevamind.  It's too hard ta explain."

            Kurt backed off and nodded.  "Ok, _meine Schwester._"  He walked back toward the door.  Why he didn't teleport, Rogue didn't know.  "I'll see you later, Rogue. I think ze professor said somezing about visitors, though."

            Visitors?  For her?  Not likely, but she held her tongue, she didn't want to hurt his feelings.  She may be the vicious Ice Queen Bitch on the outside, but that didn't mean that she liked hurting people on purpose.  She just nodded and said a soft good-bye.

            When he was gone, she pulled out a book and stared out the window for a moment, collecting her scattered thoughts.  When she felt she had something to write, she put a pen to the paper.

            There was a knock at the door but Rogue didn't glance up.  "C'mon in.  It's not lahke Ah have a choice if Ah want ya in here or not."

            The door opened and four guys and one girl walked in.  The Brotherhood.  Rogue wasn't sure if she wanted to groan and with them to hell or smile and say hello.  But what with the threat of Apocalypse, the BoM, the X-Men and even the Acolytes had joined forces, so seeing the BoM here shouldn't have been that much of a surprise. 

            Pietro walked right up to her bed, uninvited, and Rogue set the journal on the table beside the uncomfortable bed, away from their eyes.  Not everyone needed to know tha Rogue kept a journal.

            "Hey, y'all."  She said, slightly wearily.  She wasn't tired, in fact she felt well rested and wanted out of this room as soon as possible.  She just wasn't sure what the BoM was doing here.

            "Hey, Rogue-y.  How you feelin'?"  Despite being on different sides, Pietro really considered himself her friend. Well, as much of a friend as she would allow anyway. Rogue didn't trust people so fast.  Especially now.

            "Ah'll be a lot betta than ya, if ya call meh Rogue-y again, Speedy."  Rogue retorted, grinning and taking the sting out her voice.

            Pietro grinned and motioned for the other people to step forward.  Wanda stepped in front of the guys and walked to the other side of Rogue's bed.  Wanda had never known Rogue while she was in the Brotherhood, but the guys spoke of her occasionally. She was like a sister to them and if she didn't like Jean Grey, then she was ok with Wanda.  The two girls talked occasionally, when the two sides weren't battling each other.

            "This sucks," she said simply.

            Rogue chuckled, in a very unRogue-like way.  "Don't Ah know it."

            There was a moment of uncomfortable silence before Lance finally spoke, "Well, we just all thought we'd come see how you were doin'." He shifted his weight nervously.  He didn't her want to think that Pietro cared more than the rest of them.  After all, she had been one of them at one point.  He had always figured she had been better in the Brotherhood than with the X-Geeks.

            "Yeah…" Rogue let the sentence trail off, uncertain of what she wanted to say.

            "Ew, what are those?"  Wanda's attention had been turned to the cookies that Rogue hadn't moved.

            The Goth smirked.  "Cookies."  She said.  "Kitty's personal rendition."  Wanda shuddered lightly.  She had heard about the Valley Girl's cooking skills.

            Lance looked over at the tray and took a precautionary step backwards.

            Toad stepped forward, always intent on whatever held Wanda's attention.  He looked down at the cookies and grinned.  He didn't know about Kitty's skills, or lack thereof.  His tongue shot out and snatched one.  He chewed thoughtfully for a moment before taking them all.

            "These are good, yo.  What are you doin' babycakes, shudderin' like that?"

            Wanda snarled and Rogue wasn't sure which disgusted her more; the fact that Toda liked the cookies or that his tongue had been a little too close for comfort.  No, wait a minute,  it was the cookies, definitely the cookies.

            "Yeah, you would like those, Toad," Lance mumbled.  "You eat bugs."

            Either Toad didn't hear this or he chose to ignore it because there was no response from him, other than the occasional smack of his lips as his munched on the cookies,

            "Well, we'd better go, before that Logan guy finds us here.  Honestly, he's one scary dude."  Fred said, moving for the door.  Lance followed him.  Maybe he would get a chance to see Kitty, even if he did practically break up with her.  She was still cute.

            Pietro smiled one last charming smile at Rogue before speeding off behind his fellow team mates.  Wanda shrugged, told Rogue to rest up because she wanted her well rested the next time they fought and moved to kick Toad, who still hadn't moved.

            "Move it!"  She snarled.

            "Whatever you want, babycakes!"  He insisted.  "Later, Rogue."   He hopped out after Wanda, yelling "Wait up, snookums".  Rogue shook her head and picked up her journal.  That had been such an odd encounter.  They just kinda walked in and walked back out, saying only seven words _to _her.  Man, what the hell?

            She busied herself writing in her journal, the encounter with her old team-mates heavily influencing the drift of her thoughts.  Actually, her spirits lifted more with their visit than from any of her own team-mates.  

                                                            *          *          *

            The white curtains drifted back and forth in the open window as the breeze caressed them.  Rogue narrowed her eyes and shook the sleepy fog from her brain.  The lamp next to the bed had been turned off and her journal had been set back on the table.

            She hadn't done that, she realized.  She had fallen asleep re-reading her entries. A large vase caught her attention. Rogue was shocked to see an assortment of flowers in the vase.  Who would send he flowers?  She pulled them closer to herself and looked for a card of some kind.  She found it nestled between leaves.  A queen of hearts playing card.  

            What…?  She examined both sides and found scrawled in very untidy letters _Get well soon, Chere.  _Damn that Cajun.  She picked up a carnation and inhaled its soft perfume.  What was she supposed to think?  

            They were on the opposite sides, well, _usually _they were on opposite sides, and then he did something like this?  He had nearly blown her head off when they last fought with that damn card, she recalled.  And now flowers?  She didn't like games very much.  She was no good with them.

            She got out of bed and stumbled a bit as she went to shut to window.  Her legs were a little sore.  A small sound caught her ear after the window was closed and she tensed.  She spun around when she felt a presence at her back and nearly fell over.

            "Whoa, calm down, chere."  The voice said.  He held his hands up in a gesture of apology, but he didn't back up.

            Rogue didn't like how close he was and how much skin she had exposed.  She took the necessary step back and game up to the wall.

            "Whadd'ya want, Swamp Rat?"  She hissed.  It was rather dark, but she could make out his features and was annoyed to see that habitual smirk in place and his red-on-black eyes were smiling.  She didn't want him here, but she did.  She hated confusion as much as she hated games.

            "Remy jus' want t'talk."

            "Then go talk to a wall, Ah ain't got tahme ta deal with ya."  Even though she had nothing but time, being stuck in the Med Lab.

            "Ah, chere, y'wound Remy."

            "Ah'll really wound yeh if ya don't go away."  She slipped past him and over to the bed.  At least, she could run or something, if she had to.

            "Look, chere, ain't ya even gonna say _merci_ for _des_ _fleurs_?"  He challenged, moving closer to her.

            Rogue looked at the flowers and said nothing for a moment.   "Thanks.  They're…nice…" She said finally, fluttering her hands, unable to find a better word.

            Remy chuckled lightly. 

            "But yeh can keep yer callin' card."  She flicked the card back at him, regaining the Ice Queen composure.  He caught it and set it down on the table and grabbed her hand before she could pull away.

            There was a mounting tension and Remy felt a small tug at the base of his neck and felt himself start to get a bit drowsy. Like when a sleeping pill's effect just barely started. Rogue struggled to release her hand. She felt the essence of Rem'y energy start to flow into her. "Back off, Cajun!"  She threatened.

            Remy shook his head, his vision had suddenly clouded, but it was over as soon as it happened.  His trademark grin was back in place.  Cool, as ever.  "Don' wan' t'hurt Remy, p'tite?"

            "Don't want yer memories in mah head."  Rogue corrected, snorting.  

            Remy stopped smiling abruptly, as if thinking about something heavy, but it came back just as quickly as it had disappeared.  "Y'look _trés belle _sleepin' with dat book in y'lap, chere."

            "Mah name is Rogue," she retorted.  "And go away."

            Remy sighed.  "Rogue, y'goin' t'have t'learn t'trust Remy.  We be on de same side, chere."

            "For now."  Rogue agreed, then shook her head, "but you work for Buckethead and-"

            She was cut off by Remy's laughing.  She cocked her head to one side and shot him a questioning look.  "Well, didja see his helmet thing?"

            "_Oui_," Remy replied and moved forward.  Rogue was backed up against the small, uncomfortable bed.  "It's hard not t'."

            Rogue held up a hand to his chest, splaying her fingers.  His shirt and trench coat protected him from a coma.  "Ah said, back off, Cajun, or Ah'll knock yeh out."

            Remy's demonic eyes sparkled with challenge.  His arms surrounded her and Rogue glared up at him, seeing the futility of struggling in an iron grip.  She hoped maybe he would back off.

            He didn't.  His head lowered and his lips brushed hers, barely touching before they settled.  She was tired of fighting.  So she surrendered. She sunk into the feeling of being held and into his kiss.  She started to struggle away when she felt the familiar tug of her powers at work.

             "Cajun," she murmured against his lips.  "Please."  She added truthfully.  "Ah don't want ta hurt yeh."

            He smiled against her lips, this time though it was a genuine smile.  He was shocked and didn't care for this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. There was no way he was going to fall for her.  He just couldn't.  He knew she was right, they _were _on opposing teams and there was no way they could ever have a relationship in such circumstances.

            A thought hit him and he felt like he had been socked in the stomach.  He didn't care anymore about Magneto.  No matter what he had on him.  Maybe Remy would even come to the institute or something…

            It bore thinking about.

            He took a step back and looked down at Rogue.  She had put a hand to her head and was taking a few deep breaths, not meeting his gaze.

            "Did y'get any o'Remy's memories?"  He asked, hoping she didn't.

            She shook her head.  "Nothin' Ah can decipher. Not enough contact."

            He breathed a sigh of relief in his head.  "Well, chere, dat wasn' so bad."

            Rogue smiled tentatively.  "No, Ah guess not.  Yeh'd betta go, before Logan finds ya here.  He don't care too much for yeh Acolytes."

            Remy smirked.  "De Wolverine don' scare Gambit.  'Sides, chere, Remy finally got y'so dat y'don' want t'kill him.  He ain't about t'leave."

            Rogue smiled feeling suddenly, inexplicably tired.  She teetered and slumped down onto the bed.  "This ain't raght."  She murmured as Remy helped her lie down.  "It's ya that's sposedta feel tired and me energazhed.  Not the otha way 'round."

            "Ssh, p'tite.  Time t'sleep."  He pulled the blankets around her.  He didn't want to leave her yet, so he moved onto the bed beside and held her.

            "Bonsoir, Rogue."  He whispered in her hair.  He thought she was already asleep.

            "Bonsoir, Remy."  She mumbled into the fabric of his shirt.   

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

            I know, I was really mean to Kitty in this, but I swear I've got nothing against her. She's cool!  A lot like me actually, so *shrugs*.  Lol, actually, once I started writing, all the Kitty junk just kinda went onto the page, so Sorry, Kitty fans, I didn't mean anything by it.

            Ameh, not the greatest thing ever, but it wasn't too bad, was it? I know the bit with the BoM was a bit forced, but, well, I don't care.  Lol.  Sorry, but I don't.  

            Anyway, I hope y'all liked it, but review and let me know if there's anything I ought to change to make it better or whatever! Or even if it's just to say you thought I did an ok job!! Thanks!!!


	2. Caught

            Lol, thank you all for reviewing, you're awesome.  

This story was originally going to be just one chapter, but I figured I'd add in a suggestion **Animechix666 **made, this chapter's for you because of the totally sweet idea!!!  I only hope I do it justice.  =D

Thanks for the reassurance on the accents, **Rain**!

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

                           **Unexpected Visitors are Often the Best Ones**

**                                                Chapter Two**

The sound of the door slamming closed shook the two teens asleep on the bed.  Rogue winced as the light hit her eyes and Remy went to hide his face in her hair, mussed from sleep.  They both clamped their eyes closed simultaneously and planned on ignoring it. 

            "I hope you have a great excuse for this one, Stripes."  Growled a voice from the foot of the bed.

            Rogue's eyes snapped open and she simply stared at man, standing there, practically vibrating with rage.  She went to slip out of the bed, but her arms were still around Gambit's neck and his arms were wrapped solidly and her waist, carefully placed away from her skin.

            "Um, would ya believe ya're really asleep and this ain't really happenin'?"  She retracted her arms from around his neck, but Remy's remained firm, despite her squirming.

            Logan shook his head.

            Rogue's lips pursed and she tried to think of a plausible excuse.  Her mind came up blank, but Logan's attention was no longer on her, but on her bed mate. (**A/H: Gee, that sounds nasty.)**

"You're one of the metal man's henchmen.  You'd best get out of that bed and real quick like, bub."  Wolverine's claws slid out between his knuckles and he waved them menacingly in front of Gambit's face.

            Gambit stood up, but kept a hand on Rogue's shoulder, "Don' worry, _homme_.  Gambit don' want t'cause trouble, _mon ami_, he jus' want to spend some time with de beautiful _femme _here."

            "I don't care."  Logan said and took a step forward, his hand extended.  "You'd better leave, Gumbo, or I'll cut yeh to ribbons.."

            Gambit smirked, but stepped back.  "Until next time, chere."  With a sweep of his coat, Remy moved, graceful as a cat, out of the window and was gone.

            "Dammit, Stripes, what were you thinkin'?  He's bad news, kid."  Logan's claws retracted and he sat next to Rogue on the bed, who was looking at her ungloved ahnds.  She flexed her fingers and sighed.

            "Ah know, but…Ah don't know, Logan.  It's too hard ta explain." 

            Logan made an indistinct sound in the back of his throat.  Logan had always considered Rogue kind of like a daughter.  When all those personalities had assaulted her, he had been afraid he was going to lose her.  He shuddered as he remembered.

            "Well, it's your life, Rogue.  But be careful with him.  I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him."

            "You could throw him pretty far."  Rogue countered.

            "I could, but you couldn't."

            Rogue smirked.  "Yeah, well, when am Ah getting' outta here?"

            "I think Hank wanted to talk to ya about that."

                                                                     ~*~

            While Rogue was talking to Hank, wheedling him into lettering her out early, Logan was talking with Ororo and Chuck.  

            "Well, we certainly couldn't stop anything they wanted to do, if they chose to, but Rogue will need to watch her abilities while she's with Gambit."  Ororo said, 

            Wolverine snarled.  "I don't like it.  Gambit ain't a…" He waved his hands uselessly.  He didn't know what he was going to say.  He just didn't think anyone was worthy of Rogue, but he didn't want to let on that little bit of information.

            _I know very well what you're thinking, Logan.  But she's entitled to a life, even if her mutant abilities don't make relationships easy. _

Logan's head snapped up when he heard Chuck in his head.  He growled.  Ororo, understanding what was happening, excused herself and walked from the room.  She opened the door and four forms fell onto the ground, groaning in pain.

            Kitty, Kurt, Amara, and Bobby all flushed in embarrassment.  They had gotten caught, this couldn't be good.  

Ororo felt the corner of her mouth tilt up and she crossed her arms.  "I believe you have some explaining to do."

Kitty kicked Kurt in the ankle and he cleared his throat, "Vell, I heard Logan talking to _meine schwester_ and zat guy in ze Med Lab.  I vas bringing her some breakfast…So, I told Keety and she-"

"I, like, convinced them all to come hear the prof's opinion."

"You shouldn't have eavesdropped," Ororo admonished, crossing her arms.  But she couldn't be too hard on them.  After all, she had been young once, too, and if in Kurt's place, she probably would have done the same thing, so she gave them a light punishment.

"Two extra early practises in the Danger Room at six A.M. with Wolverine."  

The four young teens groaned, but ambled off, muttering about hoe kitty had gotten them in trouble.  She didn't even bother to deny it.  

"Chuck, are you sure it's even a good idea to join with Mags?"  Logan asked, pacing.

"Do you have a better idea, Logan?  Apocalypse isn't going to sit around, waiting for you and Sabretooth to sort out your differences, Logan.  We have no more choices, we must side with Magneto and his Acolytes.  We're not the only people at risk here."

             Logan growled.  "Yeah, I know."  He knew, dammit, but he didn't have to like it.

                                                            ~*~

            Rogue danced around the room in joy.  She didn't care if it was out of character, she didn't care if anyone walked in and caught her.  She was just so happy to be out of the white washed prison.

            One whole week of torture.  She stared at the beige walls, the red carpet, the large plush bed with the blue comforter.  She jumped onto the bed and sunk into the softness. _Aaaaaahhhhh._

She had went to school that day, after a long hour of cajoling Hank, the professor and Logan.  They had all reluctantly agreed and Rogue had hurried to get ready.  She had missed her ride with Scott, so Logan had taken her.  

            _Note to self: steal that bike.  It's a sexxxy bike._

With only one week before school ended, Jean and Scoot were in a practical state of panic.  It was pretty funny, actually, they could handle the BoM without a second thought, but the minute the word _graduation _came into the conversation, they freaked.  

            Rogue chuckled, then scowled as she looked down at her bag.  Damn, a week away and the homework had sure piled up.  She wouldn't even have bothered thinking about doing it so late in the year, if she didn't already know that her grades weren't that great.  The only two classes she excelled in were French and Art.  That's it.  Everything else was on a scale with the odds, not looking so great.

            She glanced out the window.  The moon was out and the sky was so many shades of dark blue, Rogue couldn't describe it.  Very few stars twinkled; the clouds that had moved in during lunch hour had stayed all day.

            She dumped the contents of her rucksack onto her bed and sorted through it.  First, French, because she could be done that in minutes.  Easy to hardest, and if the hardest stuff didn't get done, oh well.

            At least, she wouldn't have to worry about being bothered.  The new mutants were a double feature at the mall, Jean and Scott were on a date, Kurt was out with Amanda and Kitty was off somewhere, looking for privacy.  

Rogue figured she was pretty pissed at Lance.  Apparently, he had broken up with her, even though they were technically never really dating.  Who cared?  Kitty was her friend and all, but Rogue didn't see why she was so into Lance.

            She stared dismally down at the book she had finished for class.  It was in French of course and now she had to answer questions for it.  Oh goody.  Well, at leas the book had been interesting enough to hold her attention. The questions wouldn't be so hard then.  She worked steadily for twenty minutes until she got to the last question.

            _"Pourquoi l'auteur termine-t-il le livre dans cette mode?" _She read the question out loud.  _Who cares?  _She thought.  _What a dumb question._

            _"Parce qu'elle a eu besoin de dire le lecteur qui pas tout dans la vie a terminer heureux. L'héros a eu besoin de mourir, l'héroïne n'a pas."_

**(A/N: Hey, yeah, hi.  Sorry, my French's a little bad.  I've taken it for like, 6, years now, but, I'm not thinking too clearly, so sorry if it's bad.  I know I didn't get that right, but kiss my ass, I don't care.)**

Rogue spun around to find the Cajun leaning against a wall.  At least, there wasn't a lot off skin showing, now that she was in _her_ clothes, she felt more in control.

            "How did ya-"

            "Chere, Remy be a master t'eif.  He can get in anywhere he wants t'be."

            Rogue nodded dumbly.  "What do you want?"  She asked.

            "Ah, petite, did you not hear Remy dis mornin'?  He only want t'spend some time with de _belle femme_.  Guess who dat _belle femme_ be?"

            "Yeah, well, yer more than welcome ta go look for'er and leave meh alone.  Ah've got work to finish."

            Remy sat down and smirked, shaking his head.  "Y'just full o'surpises, eh, chere?"  He thought her barriers were finally down.  Apparently, he still had work to do.

            "Ah ain't yer chere."  Rogue replied hotly, hopping off the bed and staring rudely at him.  He hadn't worn his glasses again and Rogue was nearly mesmerized by his demon eyes again.  God, how she loved those eyes.

            She turned away in self-disgust.  She knew this was going to go nowhere.  He was a player, he didn't really want _her.  _He wanted just another girl to add to his long list of _loved 'em and left 'em.  _She refused to be a part of that list.  She scowled.  And even if he weren't a player, there could never be anything there because of her powers.

            With amazing agility and speed that Rogue should have expected, Remy was behind her, holding her.  She leaned back, while her mind screamed no, this ain't right.  To hell with right, she thought.

            Remy knew what she was thinking.  Hell, she had just been a challenge in the beginning, but now, after he had seen so many different sides to her.  The strength she possessed in a fight, the cunning she displayed while dealing with annoying pests, the intelligence she obviously had to have, and then the vulnerability she obviously detested, while in the Med Lab.

            She turned into his arms and he smiled into her hair and she smiled into his chest.  This was going to be difficult, but maybe, just maybe, they could work something out.

            The door opened and Kitty walked in.  Her jaw dropped as Rogue and Remy sprung apart, like two kids caught with their hands in the cookie jar.  Kitty couldn't make a coherent sentence.  Rogue couldn't be that dumb as to bring Gambit here twice in the same day after Logan had found them!!  That….that…defied every known reason of logic Kitty had known Rogue to possess.  

            She heard footsteps behind her.  And then a voice.  "C'mon, Half Pint, hurry up.  I'm only takin' you driving once more and if you don't get a sweater soon, I'm gonna change my mind.  I seem to have a death wish," he muttered.

            Three faces looked at one another, all colour gone.  "Oh shit."  Two girls and one guy's voice mingled in the large room.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-==-=-=--=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

            Well, that's that.  :P  Review.  You're awesome.  Also, I know Kitty wouldn't say that, but leave me alone, and I also know that Logan was a lot nicer than he would have been in faced with this situation,were Marvel pulling the strings, but they're not and I just don't do the Logan character very well. AHAHAHAHAHAH!  So there.  *twitch*  review, please…..:P


	3. Close Call

 shiHello, all!!  You all like this fanfic?  *Gushes* I feel so speshol.  My mommy says I'm sheshol!! :)  Lol, anyway, I'm going camping on Wednesday, so there'll be no update until Monday or so.  But I'm working next Monday-Friday (8-8) (It's not even real work, it's babysitting.  I didn't like my old job, so I'm sorta unemployed this summer. LOSER!), so I dunno how much time I'll have between sleep, evil gremlin children, sleep and the occasional meal, whenever I can squeeze that in.  Ok, so, here's the next chapter, ENJOY!  

Also, thanks for reviewing!  Y'all rule!

Also, I know you don't care, but I just painted my nails French manicure style and they're that Sally Hanson Chrome fushia  and black!!  SO NEATO!  Heh heh.  Don't roll your eyes at me, Go read!

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

                       **Unexpected Visitors are Often the Best Ones**

**                           _(Title doesn't fit anymore, does it? Lol.)_**

****

"Oh shit!"  They all exclaimed.  Logan was coming.  

Great, what a way to begin and end a day!  Get caught for doing what you weren't supposed to be doing.  Personally, that was Rogue's number one choice.  It was right up there with a Danger Room session at five a.m.  Who wouldn't want to begin their day with that?

She beckoned for Remy to leave.  He cast her a long look, before stealthily creeping back out the window.  He didn't go far, like Rogue expected him too, though.  He settled on the roof, listening to all the going-ons.

He heard the pixie-ish brunette hiss, "What are you, like, doing with him, Rogue?  He's the enemy.  Cute as, he, like is."  She reminded the Goth.

He could all but see Rogue nodded and scowl.  "Ah know, but Ah'm…kinda confused." She admitted, hoping the Cajun was far, far, far away.

            On the roof, Remy smirked.

            Logan walked into the room and his eyes narrowed.  He sniffed the air and his gaze swung to the two girls, who were standing there bickering lightly.  HE decided to hold his tongue, for the moment.  "C'mon, Half-Pint.  This is your last chance."

            Kitty abruptly sung away from Rogue and as Logan turned around, she mouthed over her shoulder, "We'll, like, finish this later."

            The door closed behind them and Rogue sat on the floor, laughing.  Kitty couldn't even threaten properly.  Honestly, it _might _have worked if she hadn't said _like_.  Remy landed back in the room.

            "Dammit, Cajun."  Was all Rogue said.

            Remy smirked and Rogue felt the corner of her mouth tilt up in a smile before she stamped that feeling into the ground.

                                                                  =-=

            The next day at school, Rogue slammed her locker shut and trudged along alone, behind all the other students hustling their way to classes-avoiding being tardy.  Rogue was one of the select few that didn't give a rat's ass about abscense and tardiness.  She just walked at her own pace as classroom doors slammed around her.

            She raised an eyebrow at a few fellow Goth kids, as they shot her terrified looks.  She shook her head; they had hung out occasionally while they "took spares".  Now, because she was a mutant, they didn't say anything to her.  To her face, at least, as she turned the corner on her way to French class, she heard them whispering things about her.  

            She doubled back quickly when she heard them mutter something obscenely cruel, shot them the bird and snarled, "Watch yer mouths, or I'll get mah mutie friends after ya!"

            The guys' eyes widened and they tripped over each other as they ran.  Rogue smirked as she continued on her way back to French 206.  Mutant haters were so predictable. 

            She opened the door and slipped inside while Madame Tremblay had her back turned was busy writing questions on the white board.  She slipped into her seat and hoped that the teacher hadn't taken attendance yet.  Maybe it would be one of those days that she took it at the end.

            Tremblay turned around and raised a sculpted eyebrow at Rogue's sudden appearance, but she didn't say anything.  The untouchable breathed a sigh of relief, grateful, and fixed her gloves.  At least she wasn't a mutant hater like everyone else.

            No one would sit near her now.  Students used to sit near her to get her answers, but now they were too afraid.  She didn't care, she felt more comfortable when she wasn't touching others anyway, even with clothing covering her deadly skin.

   She stretched out her legs under the desk and listened to the teacher drown on in French.  It was going to be a long day.

   =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Alright, I'll admit it, it's not much of a chapter, but I'm more in a mood to write my FFX and HP fics, so I'm off to write about "one sided" Tikku romance and a mystery with Hr/H, so bye bye!!  :P

Please review!!  And for my other Evo story, E&E??  I'm gouging the novel and it's going to be a total Romy.  Screw Bobby!! :) MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  Should I ger Remy to kick his ass for being a prick??  ;) Seriosuly.


	4. Just One More Thing

            Didjay'all see _Impact_ today?  Holy.  I was like, "Just pushes the statue off the gazebo."  Y'know just kidding around and all of a sudden she's screaming and showing.  I nearly had a heart attack; I was all, "Jeezis, what the hell??"    Also, is it just me, or did the characters SOUND a little different, like, when Kurt was trying to reason with her right before she shoved Mystique, he sounded Scottish…or Irish…lol, one of two.  I'm not sure.  Maybe it's just me.  *shrugs*  Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

            Oh, yeah, I guess the rest of the story is going to go along with the series, so that means kinda, well, *shrugs*  Do ya get what I'm saying, lol?  By the end of the chapter, we should be caught up with the end of this morning's episode.  I think.  It's too hard to explain, so just kinda flow with it, eh? Lol.  I'm a loser, lol, and proud of it.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

                                                       **Chapter Four **

Three weeks later, Rogue was sitting the Mansion's kitchen, perched on the kitchen while Kitty rummaged through the fridge, looking for something to eat.  Kurt was at the table, leafing through a magazine.  Normally, she wouldn't have bothered coming in here while others were here, but she didn't trust herself to be alone right now.  After everything that she had been through, Apocalypse, the whole Mystique thing, she just…didn't want to think about and having a completely mindless conversation with Kitty took her mind of it.  Trying to keep on the right subject with all those "likes" and "totallys" really did the trick.

            Kurt wouldn't speak with her and that hurt.  Usually, she couldn't get him to shut up when he had something to say, but he refused to even look at her now.  He just leafed through the magazine as though she weren't even there.  Kitty had definitely noticed, but she hadn't said anything.  For once.  Rogue was incredibly grateful.

            She was temporarily distracted when Bobby and Sam strolled into the kitchen.  They were deep in conversation and so loud that Kitty stopped talking-Rogue had finally lost interest and was only nodding anyway.

            (**This is line from Target X)**

            "Seriously, The Application of Physics within the strategic use of mutant powers??  C'mon, who names theirs training sessions??"  Bobby was asking incredulously. 

            Rogue and Kitty exchanged a confused look before Rogue finally interrupted their intense conversation with an intelligent, "What?"

            "Scott and Jean!"  The two boys chorused.

            "Like, what about them."

            "They're training session!  They called it The Application of Physics within the strategic use of mutant powers!"

            "No way!"  Kitty said and started to giggle.

            Rogue, too, found this hilarious.  She started to laugh and she nearly fell off the counter.

            "Seriously, I don't see why Wolverine can't teach us!  At least with him, we can go outside."

            "And break stuff."  Sam added as an after thought.

            Rogue nodded.  "Yeah, Ah guess."  _Why would they name their sessions?  Jeez, sticks up their asses just got wedged up higher.  I wonder how they walk…_

Rogue shook her head, and jumped off the counter.  She suddenly felt very closed in.  It was becoming increasingly harder to breathe.  She waved off the rest of them and ran out the door.

            She wandered aimlessly around the grounds for an hour, with only her thoughts for company.  She suddenly ended up at the gazebo where she had shoved her foster mother's statue off the cliff.  It had been repaired the next day and no body but the professor had spoken of it.  

            Kurt had looked at her once, but his eyes had been filled with so much despair and anger that Rogue had avoided him for three days afterward.  She had sobbed herself to sleep that night, ignoring Kitty whenever she ventured to come close enough to ask what was wrong.            

            She leaned onto the edge and sighed, looking out onto the golden water as the last few fingers of day started to settle on the horizon.  It looked like it was going to be a warm night.  Rogue hoped so, and then maybe she could hang out on the roof tonight when everyone was asleep.

            Someone landed beside her.  "A _belle_ _femme_ such as y'self shouldn't sigh like dat, chere."

She sighed again and turned away a bit. "Ya have no idea what Ah'm goin' through, Swamp Rat, don't tell me what Ah should and shouldn't do.  Just…go away."  She snarled.

Remy cocked his head to one side and considered her a moment.  "Chere, _quel est la probleme?" /#_What is the problem?#\__

Rogue just shook her head.

Remy moved to the side she was facing, only to be confronted with her back again.  She spun her around gently.  She kept her head down, trying to regain her composure.  Tears stung her eyes as she thought about everything that had happened to her.  Betrayal, pain, control, everything swamped her at once and she refused to look at him, afraid she was going to break down.

His gloved fingers nudged her chin up and his heart nearly broke when he saw the tears that made her emerald eyes shine.  She squeezed them shut and bit her lip.  There was nothing Gambit could say to express how he felt her pain, nor was there any way Rogue could express what she felt.  Her eyes told him more than her words ever could.

They stood like that for a few moments in silence.  It wasn't completely comfortable, but was it completely uncomfortable, either.  Suddenly, there was a rustling in the trees and both teens tensed.  Remy stepped in front of Rogue, who watched on warily, her hands fisted in anticipation.

They heard, "Lance, be quiet!  They'll catch us."

Rogue made an indistinct sound in the back of her throat.  Remy looked back at her and her eyes narrowed more.  "C'mon out."  She said calmly, betraying her inner feelings.  She didn't like being spied on.

Remy smirked and pulled out a card from one of his numerous pockets in his trench coat.  He charged it and tossed it into the trees.  It lit up and dirt flew in all directions as Pietro and Lance came flying out of the trees, coughing.

"Pietro!  Lance!  What're yeh two doin'?"  Rogue asked, relaxing her muscles.  

Remy, who had pulled out an entire deck after the first card exploded, put his cards back and growled at the two teens moaning on the ground.

"Hey, Rogue.  We were just making sure that _he _wasn't doing anything that he wasn't supposed to," Pietro insisted at top speed.

Rogue rolled her eyes.  "As if Ah'd let him do anythin'!"  She replied sarcastically.

Remy's healthy male pride came to the rescue.  "Ah now, chere, be nice.  We were gettin' along fine b'fore."

Rogue snorted, but she didn't turn her attention from the two Brotherhood members.  "In any case, Ah'm fahne.  Go home.  Ah'm goin' back ta the mansion now.  Bai, now."

The two BoM members shared a glance before taking off.  Pietro sped off ahead of Lance, who, once out of sight of Remy and Rogue, hurried to go catch a peek of his valley girl.  And indeed he still did think of hers as his.  He didn't believe the rumours that she might like the Russian metal man.

Remy caught Rogue's hand when she started to walk away.  "No more, Cajun.  Ah don't want ta deal with anymore tonight, ok?  Please."  Her eyes pleaded with him, even though her voice held firm.

Remy looked at her a long moment before brushing his lips over her gloved hand and nodding.  He disappeared into the night and Rogue sighed.  

He was just one more thing to think about.

Heylo, I'm not dead. See, a new chapter.  I dunno if anyone even interested in this anymore, but I hope so! :)  Bai bai, now!!  REVIEW!!


	5. Unexpected Isn't Always Best

Right, well, I guess it's time I made a few shout-outs, eh?  Okers, here goes:

**Caliente: **M'dear, you missed _Impact_?  (Lol, well, obviously…since you said so.)  Well, I had the whole episode typed out for you (I'm really bored and I don't want to clean my room.), but my stupid damn ass fucked up computer is being damn ass stooped and it shut down (then froze 9 times) and I didn't save and the computer on recovered half my document, so you'll have to go to tvtome when they update their information to know more about Impact.  Lol, so, anyways.  Thanks for reading/reviewing and I hope you update soon! *shakes fist* ;)

**AnimeChix666: **Thanks for the idea!  It helped. :) No worries, she'll admit it soon enough, this story would get _really_ boring if I dragged it on like I'm doing…;)

**Ishandahalf: **just realized I spelled your name wrong in my other story.  Sorree, my bad. Lol.  But, still, you show p on every Romy, so you're like Batman, which makes you really cool! :)  Better than Superman for sure.  ;)  I mean, c'mon Batman's a millionaire (He's got Alfred, that's reason alone), Superman's a journalist, and you're going to tell me that all he's gotta do is slick back his hair and toss ons ome specs and no one's gonna recognize him…sorree off topic.

**Yumiko: **Update your story _Freak on a Least _*shakes fist….again*

**Cool-Chick-Rae: **Thanks for reading.  I like your work, _Remy's Gambit_

**Lulu Ducky: **_Merci_ for reading.

**Ev1ta: **Thanks for reading and by God, update _The Untouchable and the Thief _soon!!!!!!!!!!!

**Foofighta: **Thanks fer readin'!  And, I'm sorree, but I just don't have the time or the energy at the moment (I'm currently writing 4 fan fics _(this one, another Evo, one Hp and another TP),_ two celebrity fics _(Orli and GC_), hosted on fictionpress (well, right away here as soon as I finish the chapters), four original fictions (that I think I'll delete.) and then there's school that going to start in three days.  Most of my classes are Advanced, so that means more homework.) So, this is going to be nothing more than a cheesy romance, but if you want all that other good stuff, you could check out my other Evo story **_Evidence and Evolution_**_. _**;)**_ You know you waaaaaaaaanna. _There's, like, 50 some chapters, but the stories divided into four parts and the chapters aren't that long.  After about the 10th one, anyway.  But it's a **Romy** (like there's anything else???) Of course, I'm getting down to some Bobby bashing very soon.  :)  I think.  Lol.  Probably.  *shrugs*  go read the chapter now. Lol.

**Rogue77, Rogue Warrior Spirit, SeungLee, Jakie Marie, rain, Barbara Ruiz, Ima Super Mute Ant (I love that name, btw!!!!): **Thanks**. **

** \m/ (_) \m/ Yousa all roxsa!**

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

                                                           Chapter Five

Rogue trudged back into the mansion, her thoughts on everything that had happened lately, but they always found a way to lead back to the boy with the demon eyes.

She felt inexplicably tired.  She needed to talk to the professor.  On the way to his office, she waved to Kitty who was in a fashion discussion with Amara, who listened avidly.  Bobby and the rest of the new mutant boys were off the game room; she could hear them yelling over the sporadic music blasts of whatever video game they were playing.  She didn't see Kurt, not that she really felt like facing him.   She passed Logan, who was sitting at the kitchen table, nursing a soda, whishing it was something stronger.  She just waved him off when he sniffed the air, smelling Gambit's cologne.  "It's nothin', Logan."  She said, already out of the room.

She knocked on the professor's closed door, now uncertain. What if he was busy with Scott and Jean, discussing something for their session, now that they were instructors.  Rogue shuddered at the thought, she didn't like the thought of Miss Perfect getting to boss her around more.

Come in.  The professor's voice sounded in her head.  She twitched and rubbed her temple.  She still wasn't completely over the whole personalities in her head, always needing to put in their two cents.  Having the professor in there, wasn't exactly what she needed as a reminder.

But, she opened the door and halted when she saw who was sitting in the chairs in front of the professor's desk.

"_Bonjour_, chere."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-==--==-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==--==-=-=-=-

I'm in the writey mood tonite, ya'll.  Yippie Kai-Yay!  Anyways, I know it's INCREDIBLY short (maybe 200 words), but I felt like making a cliffy…but y'know, I don't like how this is turning out…..I'm kinda making an underlying purpose to this story and I wasn't even sure I was doing it……dammit dammit dammittttttt.  *shouts in head* Lol NO!! must keep it to romance!!  Anyways, be good little raders and go click the pretty purple button…

The preeeeeeeeetttttttyyyyyyyyy purpleeeeeeeeeee buttooooonnnnn.


	6. What?

      Well, I'm back I'm the grind of school.  Bah.  I already hate the I.B. program, well, no, see I hate my math teacher!! (giggle: his feet are size 16!!!!) I HATE MATH!!  First period!  Evil math teacher.  Could it get any worse?  It's gonna get worse, because I had to ask that…lol, well, make my day and review this chapter!!  Hee hee.  Please???

      To all the reviewers are wondering what Remy's doin' there??? WAHAHAHAHA!  I'm not sure yet….*blushes*  Lol, yeah, no, I mean I have a skeleton of an idea, but I'm not sure how well that'll work out…*shrugs*

      I'm glad y'all like this story (lol, I wrote song, like ten times, I'm listening to music, dammit) because this originally was only supposed to be a one chapter thing….I'm a freak…I knows it.  Lol, anyway, go off reading!!  BEST SONG!!  _Faint _by Linkin Park!!!  *drools*  _The Bitch Song _Bowling for Soup.  Great shit, yo!!!  NoFX's redo of Cheaptrick's _I want you to want me.  _Check them out.  I swear, good stuff!!!

                                                            **Chapter Six**

      Rogue stared at the cocky Cajun seated opposite the mutant who owned the Institute, unable to find her tongue.  _Just what the hell was happening?  _

            Remy offered her a smirk and she struggled back an angry French retort that she was sure only she and he would understand.  She was _this _close to going over and kicking that damn-ass-I'm-so-cute-smirk off his way too sexy face.  The latter part of thought stopped her.  

            _Back off, Rogue!  _She mentally ordered herself.  _You can never touch; don't get your hopes up.  You'll only get hurt._

Repeating this over and over and she finally found her voice and too her immense satisfaction, she spoke with a cool, dispassionate tone, "Ah need ta talk ta when yer done, Professa."  She said and turned away, ignoring Remy.

            She didn't see the small flash of hurt cross his chiselled features, but the professor noticed and a small frown creased his brow.  "Wait a minute, Rogue.  This won't take long."  He said and looked directly at Remy.

            No other sound was made and Rogue watched in confusion as Remy nodded occasionally, but no one spoke.  Then it hit her.  Duh.  Mutant.  Telepathic.  She shook her head at her own stupidity.  _Sometimes_…she thought to herself.  

            Suddenly, Remy stood up at bowed slightly to Rogue and saluted to the professor.  He walked with the graceful ease Rogue now associated with him, out the door.  Before she sat down, she glanced out after him and saw Logan stand up, his adamantium claws extended.  She muffled a chuckle, but attracted Charles' attention to the room outside.

            He raised a hand to his head and was obviously telling Logan to back off.  Rogue heard "You're damn lucky, bub!" and "Remy was jus' leavin', _monsieur.  _No hard feelins'!"  

            "You wanted to speak with me, Rogue?"  The professor asked, drawing her attention back to him.

            "What did Remy want?"  She asked rudely.

            Charles didn't even blink.  "Mr LeBeau and I were discussing private matters, Rogue."

            Properly chastised, she turned her thoughts away from that damn Cajun and to the ones that were bothering her and that she originally wanted to speak with the professor with in the first place.** (Wow, run on sentence…:P Oh well, *shrugs* Sorry.)**

"Proffessa, Ah was wonderin'…well…the personalities in mah head.  From Apocalypse.  Ah know he took all the powers, but Ah still have tha voices and it's keepin' me up."  She didn't need to mention that the Cajun was also part of the reason she was awake most of the nights.  "Can we wahpe 'em out, lahke last time?"

            Charles tented his fingers and regarded her quietly for a moment, then he nodded.  "Of course I can, but it will still take a large portion of our time. Would you like to do it tonight, or tomorrow morning?"

            Eager to have all the voices out of her head, Rogue jumped at the chance of relief in moments.  "Tonaght, if ya don' mind!" 

            Charles' mouth twitched up, but it was gone as fast as it appeared and Rogue wasn't sure that it had been there at all, so she sat back and took a deep breath.

            She wandered upstairs some time later, feeling like a new person.  It was great!  She yawned and stretched.  She felt incredibly tired after that session with the professor.  It was almost as bad as a danger room session with Logan, before you had the regulatory three cups of strong coffee.

            Slipping quietly into the room, afraid that Kitty may already be asleep.  She wasn't sure what time it was.  Glancing over to Kitty's side of the room, she saw the girl, in her pink pajama glory, talking on the phone and flipping through a magazine.  She glanced up when she saw Rogue and waved absent-mindedly.  

            Waving back, Rogue made her way across the room to her side to pick up her towel and other toiletries.  A glance at the clock told her it was 10:35. Pretty early, actually.  She ran for the bathroom, before anyone could intercept her or it and locked the door behind her.  Damned if she was going to let anyone in while she was in here.

            She stripped and jumped into the shower.  When she was done, she brushed her teeth and wrapped her lithe body in her fluffy, hunter green towel.  She glanced at her face and was one again surprised at the drastic change the make-up gave her.  Without it, she looked fragile and vulnerable.

            She turned away and hurried for the bedroom.  Kitty wasn't there anymore.  Rogue assumed she was downstairs watching a movie with the younger mutants and Kurt.  She opened the closet and jumped when she felt a hand close around her mouth.  She went to ram her elbow into her attacker's gut, but was held firm.

            "Now, chere," came the husky reply, "ya wouldn't want t'hurt Gambit, now would ya?"  His breath tickled her ear and she shivered.

            "Back off, Cajun!"  She said, slightly pissed that her voice was a little breathless and unsteady.

            He laughed and let her go.  She spun around, her hands on the towel, keeping it up and so that it covered everything it needed to cover.  "Get out, Swamp Rat!"  She said.

            "_Pourquoi_?"

            "'Cause Ah said so."

            "Dat's not an answer, chere."

            "It is now, Cajun. Now back off.  Ah ain't dressed."

            Remy smirked, but he didn't say anything.  Rogue knew that he was thinking _Well, I can see that, chere._

She glared and turned away.  Snatching up her pyjamas as she walked away, she walked out of the room.  Returning a few minutes later, in her dark green pyjamas, she walked back into the room, drying her hair.

            Remy was leaning a hip negligently on Rogue's desk.  His arms were crossed and he was looking around the room, taking in all the details on her and Kitty's room.

            "What were ya doin' with tha professa, Swamp Rat?"  She asked, not bothering with small talk.  She didn't want Logan to catch them up here together.  He would not take kindly to that.  She tried telling herself that she wanted him there, but she knew that she was lying even to herself.

            Remy smirked and stood up.  "Dat's a secret, chere."

            Rogue ground her teeth.  "Why cahn't y'all tell meh?"  She demanded hotly.  She hated being kept in the dark.

            Remy's smirk turned to a small, genuine smile.  Rogue blinked.  "Ol' Buckethead told de Acolytes dat he didn' need dem anymore." His ruby on onyx eyes took a slow, blatant survey of Rogue.  "So Remy decided dat de X-Men had de best characteristics after all.  He asked t'join.  Da Prof said _oui_."

            Well, that's all for now.  I have to go do math homework and then go to bed.  Gah, I hate school!!  Woo, new ep on Saturday!!  Yippy Skippy!!  REVIEW!!! 


	7. OH IM PISSED! I UPLOADED THIS LAST NIGH...

            Well, hey there, y'all.  I'm glad y'all liked the last chapter.  *beams*  Specially since it took me three days to write that little bit because I barely had time with all that bloody homework!!!  *snarles*  Frikkin' teachers, man, I tell ya, I think there're conspiracies, they all decide to give immense amounts of homework every night and then twice that on weekends!!  Honestly, who gives homework on weekends????  But, I'm going to procrastinate here (It's Friday night, so :P) and write y'all a nice long chapter.  4 pages at least!!  :)

            **_Check out 3 Days Grace.  C'est formidable musique!! _(It's awesome music.)  Lol, I also like a techo-ish song. (GASP) **Et Cetera-Gabriel DeTroisMasions (She's from Quebec, lol.)  

Weeble Wobble Chic:  Pushy, pushy.  Lol, but my ass is on the computer now…it makes typing difficult. :P

            Yumiko: I know, God I know it's all short.  I'm sorry, but it's all I had time for.  It's long now.  

            Foofighta: No worries, darlin'.  She still likes him.  But I don't imagine Rogue would let anyone in too quickly, what with her mutation and all…

            Rayne Storm:  Ah'm glad ya lahke tha accents!!  Lol, Ah automatically talk with 'em when Ah wrahte.  Cute name.

            Rogue Warrior Spirit: Yep. He's in.  Should I put in Piotr?  Mix in some Kiotr??  Let me know.  Or Lancitty, tho I ain't too fond of that….whatever.  Help me out, _merci_.

            Caliente: *shudder*  Physics.  God, I hate physics…and calculus.  *dies*  Go update damn you!!  *shakes fist*  Lol.  Anyway…

            x-Silver Saffire-x: Lol.  Don't poke me.  :P *chuckles evilly*

            Starfire: There may be other pairings, you'll have to let me know, but I dunno if I'll make this a Kietro…my other Evo fic's got Kietro in it tho….*wink*

            Rogue77: Ooooh, gift?  Gift, gift gift, gift??  I like M&M's in Tim's Ice Caps…..;)  School does suck….maybe someone will torch mine again.  (lol, someone set my math teacher's room on fire last year.  A week holiday, man to aerate the skool out!!!  T'wasn't me, btw…) 

            Ishandahalf: God, I love that quote.  Quick like a bunny on crack.  It accidentally slipped out the other day while I was talking about something, I don't even remember what and one of my friends just, like, stared at me…I was like…. "Dammit, ishandahalf!"     

            The Untouchable Rogue: Lol, Didn't you see _Impact_?  Magneto was like, "I don't need you.  We need to fight Apocalypse and only the most evolved will win."  So, whatever, I'm just going off that. Lol, sorry, no other reasons, unless you've got one you'd like to pull out of your ass and hand to me….Heh, heh, Magneto takin' em all on.  *giggles*

            You want you're name mentioned??  REVIEW!  (sorry to those who reviewed chapter 5, but I'm only going to put in 6…next chapter I'll only put in 7…and so forth….)        

**            OOOOOOOOH!  I CaN'T WAIT FOR THE EPISODE _CAJUN SPICE!!!!  _It features Rogue and Remy.  I sense possible Romy action, or at least the beginning of it.  YIPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**(I need a new title!!  I'll give you credit if you help me out…and a cookie.  C'mon you can't say no to a fuggin' cookie!!!!!)]**

**                                                            Chapter Seven**

Rogue blinked once.  Twice.  Three times.  "Er…what?"

            The Cajun smirked and repeated himself. "Remy goin' t'be an X-Man."

            Rogue laughed and walked over to the window.  She opened it and welcomed in the cool, night air.  She needed away from him.  "Why wouldja wanna be an X-Men, Swamp Rat?"

            Remy shrugged.  "Were ya not listenin', chere?  Dey got somet'ing Mags don'."

            She narrowed her emerald eyes and snorted, but didn't say anything. She didn't dare.  She would not believe what he was telling her indirectly!  She would not.  She would not!  That would be sinking lower than low.  He was a heartbreaker.  He only wanted the chase; she was a challenge.  She didn't want _her _specifically, he wanted the idea of her.

            Remy watched her in fascination.  _Oui_, he thought of her as a challenge, but he also thought of her as a woman.  Sure, she couldn't touch, but they didn't need skin to skin contact.  There was more to love than that.  Whoa, wait, what?  Love?  _Oh, no, Lebeau, you are not falling in love!_  He shouted at himself.  _Never again! _

But he was afraid it might already be too late. When the hell had that happened?  Had he been so blind, looking at Rogue and all the ways to soften those sharp edges that he completely missed it when he fell head over heels in love with her?  That wasn't supposed to happen.

            He pushed those thoughts aside.  He could think about them later.  He was with Rogue at the moment and he wanted to know what _she_ was thinking.  He wouldn't ask her, though, she'd probably punch him in the face and tell him to get lost.  Oh, _non_, he would not ask, but he could watch.

            He inspected her face-now devoid of any makeup and found that she looked a lot more vulnerable.  No wonder he preferred this Rogue to the one who put on a mask everyday.- and saw the emotions warring for control.  Confusion, affection, anger, happiness, back to confusion. She glanced up at him and he saw the unshed tears and he nearly had a heart attack.  What.  The. Hell.

            **(Wow, I'm really literate…;)**

            Rogue turned away again, angry at herself for allowing that small weakness through, angry at Remy for being there to witness it and just very, very alone.  She blinked hard a few times, and the tears disappeared.  She took a deep breath a turned around.

            Remy hadn't moved.  He hadn't been sure what to do for once, so he had stood still, shifting on his feet.

            "Cajun, Ah wanna be alone, if ya don't mahnd."  She said strongly.

            "Chere…" he began.

            "Please." She said, not quite pleading, but not quite as strong as she would have liked.

            Remy's hands tightened into fists, but he nodded, "_Au revoir_ den, chere.  Gambit'll see y'tomorrow." He promised tightly.  He would leave because she wanted him to, but he didn't have to like it. He walked out of the room, thinking about more now than ever.  He met Kitty on the way out, and as was his way, he smiled charmingly and kissed her hand. "_Bonne nuit_."  He said. 

            She giggled, blushed prettily and slammed the door in his face.  She turned to tell Rogue that she had finally bullied Kurt into talking to her (of course, she was only going to say that Kurt wanted to talk) and that Rogue had five minutes to get down to the kitchen when she saw her friend curled on her bed, her face resting on her knees, her eyes glassy and distant.

            "Rogue?"  She ventured, moving toward her friend.  

            It took Rogue a minute to register that someone was talking her.  "What?"  She finally asked.

            "Are you, like, okay?"  Kitty sat next to her, though she didn't reach out to her friend.  Though her pain was evident, Kitty knew that Rogue would recoil if she tried to touch.  She was really squeamish, even when she was fully clothed.

            Rogue shrugged.  "Ah'm fahne."

            "It's all, like, bothering you isn't it?  Apocalypse coming back, like, wasn't you're fault, Rogue."

            Rogue -having heard this before- snorted.  

            Kitty continued as if Rogue hadn't said anything.  "And that Remy guy.  He's like, totally hot.  And he seems to like you.  You should give him a chance."

            Rogue scowled.  "Yeah, that whole 'no touch' thing would really turn him on.  Besides, he don't lahke meh, he lahkes tha idea of meh.  He's just a charmer, Kit.  A love 'em and leave 'em type."  She said dryly.

Once again, she was ignored. "And Kurt's not really, _totally_ mad, either.  He's just upset that Mystique's gone, y'know?  I'm really sorry that you two can't even look at each other.  It's hard on all of us, but you can't put yourself away like this.  I don't like seeing you hurting like this, Rogue.  I thought we were friends."

            Rogue, though she was growing increasingly angry, sat silently.  "It ain't anything, Kitty." She insisted.  "Kurt should be mad at meh, Ah don't have to lahke it, but Ah know he should be mad. I killed Mystique.  Don't you get that?"  She demanded hotly.

            Kitty looked at her friend, completely un-offended by that tone.  She knew Rogue was trying to push her away.  She didn't want the pressure of friendship. So she backed off.  She was just as confused.

            "Look, Kurt really does want to, like, talk.  You should totally go down there."  She said and moved from the room, but not before she heard Rogue sigh.  Kitty knew she would think about what she had said.  Maybe not a whole lot, but she had planted that little grain and Rogue _would _think about it.

            She closed the door and squeaked in surprise when she saw Remy LeBeau still standing there.

            "_Bonjour, p'tite_."  He said smoothly.  "How's ma chere?"

            Kitty nearly melted.  Didn't Rogue see how much she could have with Remy?  She didn't speak a lot of French **(Does she?  Damned if I know.)  **but she knew enough to know that Remy at least cared a little.  Maybe.  Or maybe he really was just a charmer like Rogue claimed.  

            But, she didn't like him.  She had her eyes set on another baddie.  **(Muahahahaha.  Until you tell me who: Pietro {I wunder if anyone ever all him Py-tro because of how his name is spelled…) or Piotr????  LET ME KNOW.  Either way, Petey's going to be an X-Man.  The minute I figure out how to weasel him in…heh heh)**

"Look, just, like don't talk to her for a while, ok?  I'm not sure she wants to talk to anyone.  She's really confused."  Kitty said, fighting the urge to blush as she turned away.

            Remy watched the petite brunette walk away and thought about the conversation he had purposely stayed there to listen to.  He had to admit, it kind of hurt hearing his chere talk about him like that, but that was what he was.  Or used to be.  Rogue was different. 

The Cajun contemplated the valley girl's words.  Should he listen or should he do what he always did and bend (and or break) the rules.  Like there was even a debate?  He raised a hand to knock, but then hesitated.  Maybe Rogue did need time…

He spun on his heel and walked away, doing the right thing before he changed his mind.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ 

Rogue stared the page in her book and realized that she had read this chapter five times already and she still didn't understand what was happening.  She put it down and rubbed her tired eyes and turned off her small, bedside, lamp determined to get some sleep.

She knew she should go talk to Kurt, but it was just so difficult.  Sure, it was annoying when he called her sister, but it also made her feel…wanted.  She sighed and walked down to the kitchen, careful not to wake Kitty as she 

Kurt, even though it was two hours later, was sitting at the kitchen table, nursing a bottle of soda.  

"That caffiene'll keep ya up at night, y'know."  She said tentatively.

His head jerked up and he stared before mumbling, "Ja, I know."

"Listen, Kurt…" She moved to sit for the table, but withdrew and shifted her weight restlessly.  "Ah'm sorry."  She whispered.

Kurt watched his adoptive sister.  The pain was clearly etched on her face and he knew that she truly was sorry.  Maybe not for killing Mystique, but for hurting him in that almost unforgivable manner…

"I know."  He said.  "So am I."  He stood up and went to her.  "I'm still angry with you, _meine schwester_, but I know you're angry.   Things von't be easy from now on, but ve'll vork it out."

Rogue smiled genuinely and hugged her brother, thankful that he still cared about her and was willing to forgive.  He returned the hug and yawned widely.  

"I think I need some sleep."

Rogue laughed.  "Go to bed, Kurt."  She said and ushered him out of the kitchen.  "Ah'll see ya in tha mornin'…brotha."

She didn't see Kurt smile because he already had his back turned.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Well, that's it.  Not very long, like I promised.  But…I'm in an incredibly foul mood.  One of my friends just tried to kill himself and I flipped out….God, single most scary experience of my life.  Next chapter will be longer. I promise!!  REALLY!  This time I mean it!!


	8. Wanting

            Hello, all.  I'm not tired and I finished my homework.  (Please place applause here…) THREE HOURS!!  IT WAS THE THIRD DAY BACK!!!  Anyway, I'm making a new chapter because I'm in the mood to dispel some energy. 

I'm really edgy now, I don't know if any of you read that, but a friend of mine attempted suicide for the third time last night.  I couldn't get a hold of him because he took the phone off the line and he left MSN…I just need to let this emotion out into my writings.  I'm not telling you this for pity or sympathy, I just want you all to know that I can't promise that this chapter may or may not be depressing.  It may be super happy.  I don't know.  You have been warned.

--------------------------------

Chapter Eight

She smiled at the moon as she turned her face up into the whispering, seductive scent of the night.  She was on the roof, thinking about life.  Maybe it was time she smartened up.  Her brother had forgiven her, but she still hadn't forgiven herself.  She knew no one blamed her for the whole Apocalypse deal, but she blamed herself.

            This self-pity crap sucked ass.  She let out a whistling breath and it was lost with the nightly music of chattering crickets and hooting owls.  She rested her head on her knees and bit her lip, engrossed in her thoughts.

            She glanced over the eavestroughing and saw a shadow dart along the grounds.  

            _What the hell?  _She thought, narrowing her eyes, watching the shadow move stealthily along the rest of the shadows, she could barely make him out now.  And she could tell it was a him; he was too big to be a woman, too wide.

            She just wasn't sure who.  Using the moonlight as her lamp, she moved quickly to the edge of the roof and found something to grab onto.  She slid down the drain pipe, cringing as she miscalculated and hit a windowsill loudly.  She stopped moving and in her panic, she forgot who's room it was. 

            _Please don't be Logan.  Please don't Hank.  Please don't be Ororo.  Please don't be the professor, but please, dear God, don't let it be Logan._

She ceased all movement and using all her strength, swung her lower body above her head and held onto the pipe with trembling hands and her ankles crossed around it.  She held her breath as she waited to hear any sound from inside.  When none came, she sung back around and down the pipe feet first again.

            When her booted feet hit the ground, she followed the direction the shadow had gone.  She doubted she'd catch him now, but there was always the slightest chance.  Grateful that she had decided at the last second to put on her shoes, she crossed the grounds the same way her elusive shadow had.

            She hopped over the wall with practised ease that she had been taught since she had become an X-Man and jumped out of the way as a motorcycle rode precariously close to her.  She screamed and jumped back, fighting down the urge to give the biker the finger.  It was probably Logan and she didn't need _that.  _She couldn't see who it was, she was going too fast, but too be honest, she wasn't trying to get closer to the maniac.

Convinced she would never catch whoever it was now, she turned back to jump back over the wall with the help of the large oak next to it when the bike turned and swung back for her.

            _OH SHIT!_

She jumped and missed the branch and landed on her butt.  She winced and cursed.  What good were those partial gymnastic lessons when she couldn't even being to use them if she couldn't get onto a fuckin' tree limb??  

            She tensed her muscles when the bike pulled to a stop in front of her.  She saw who it was clearly and her muscles loosend.  

            "What tha hell are ya tryin' to do to meh, Cajun?"  She demanded fiercely.  "Ya almost killed meh!"

            He chuckled.  "It's past yo' bedtime, chere.  Y'should go back t'de mansion."

            Rogue narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.  "So should you, Swamp Rat.  Sneakin' out tha first naght, don't exactly scream trust."

            Remy's eyes burned.  "Chere, Remy neva hit y'and he wasn' gonna.  He saw y'.  And what no one knows, don' hurt Remy."

            "Ah know."  She challenged.

            "Y'gonna tell on me?"

            Rogue pretended to consider it, unaware that she was flirting.  Remy noticed, though and it was all he could do to not smirk.  She would ask questions and he wanted to avoid that. He just wanted to go back to the task at hand. She didn't need to know that it was for her.

            "Nah."  She said and smiled, then yawned.  "Actually, y'know what?  Ah am tired.  Ah'm goin' ta bed.  See ya later, Swamp Rat."

            He grabbed at her hand and jerked away. She wasn't wearing gloves.  "Don't touch meh!"  She hissed, but blinked when he saw that he was frowning.  "Sorry."  She mumbled.

            "_Pas de probleme_, chere."  (No problem.)  "But you hurt Remy's feelings, maybe _une baiser _will cheer him up."  (One kiss.)

            Rogue glared.  "Don' ya get it?"  She shouted, frustrated that he was so persistent and frustrated that she wanted to kiss him but couldn't.  "Ah can't touch!!  Oh forget it."  She snarled and went to vault over the wall.

            Remy grabbed her waist and twisted her around, avoiding her kicks and punches.  

            "Fuckin' leave meh alone now, Cajun!"  She spat.  " Now Ah'm really pissed!"  She faked left and hit him on the chin.

            He barely moved, though he winced a bit.  "_Je suis desolé_, Rogue."  He said.  "I didn' mean to make y'dis mad.  Jus' rile y'up a bit, dat's all.  _Je suis desolé."_  He repeated.  (I'm sorry.)

            She stopped struggling a moment.  He had spoken in first person.  But, now, embarrassed, she just wanted to be away from him.  "Let meh go, Remy."  She said quietly, but very forcefully.

            He let go.

            "Don' talk to meh for a bit, Swamp Rat.  Ah don't have ta lahke mah powers, but Ah have ta love with them and Ah'd appreciate ya not makin' advances on meh anymore.  Ah don't want ta deal with this."

            What she wanted was to turn into his arms and take whatever comfort he offered.  What she wanted was to be able to touch someone without sucking all their energy out.  She wanted to be normal.  Was that too much to ask?  

            "Chere…"

            He was ignored.

            She walked away from what she wanted and right then she wanted to cry.  But like she wouldn't allow herself the comfort of Remy's arms, she wouldn't allow herself the comfort of tears.

-------------------------------

Wow, 2 pages, lol, that's like, long compared to normal for the past few chapters, eh?  LOSER, I am.  GO review, please!  I have to get to bed and sleep for school tomorrow.  Bai bai.


	9. A Gift

            Wow, y'all!  I got home from school and signed onto my MSN and it was like, "18 new messages!"  And they were all reviews!! And then I was on for like, twenty more minutes and every five minutes it was like, "You have received a new email from Bot@fanfiction. You so rule!!  :) 

I love the song _Feuer Frei _by Rammstein.  You may have heard it, it's on the xXx OST.  But I found the coolest Rogue and Gambit music video for it.  Very cool.  If you want to see it, just ask for it in a review and I'll stick it up in a review or something because this may be the last update for a week or so….Just so ya know.

Bang bang.  Anyway….

AngieX: Yeah, and I need all the ego boosting I can get, so, don't like, hug fictional ppl and die. Lol.

Updatewarrior: XD *falls off chair laughing* Leave my bloody bed alone.  I love it.  Very comfortable.  If anything happens to it (such as being terminated)  I shall findeth you and terminateth you.  :P

Yumiko:  Sorry.  Rogue's being a bit of a bitch, eh?

Pammy: Merci.

NightCrawler03: Thanks for reading and don't worry, I can't write sad endings.  So it has to work out.  I don't want to wiat til October 4, but on the plus at the end of the month, tis my _anniversaire _so, I can wait a bit….not long, but a bit.

Foofighta: 30 chapters….25….Hell, I can barely come up with that in two months….good luck with those threats, though. :)  Hah. Prison….bah.  My uncle gets out of prison next week.  Yay! Cajun Spice isn't for, like four weeks.  The 4th or something, You're only missing Target X, with Omega Red, darlin'.  I'm not sure about the kiss factor, but this is my story and I'll put it however I want. :P

Caliente:  Don't worry about it, but thank you for reading.  I know what it's like to have to take care of sick relatives.  My grandmother's currently very ill and I'm rather worried.  Too bad she lives two towns over and I can only get there every other weekend….

Starfire: Alright!  Kietro it is. Pushy pushy. :P  But you do make an excellent point.

Shockgoddess:  Yes, Dennis is a genius.  Lol.  

Halla: Well, thank you.  I'm rather fond of my name, too. ;)  I'm glad you think de characters are….in character…*arcs an eyebrow*  Me fail English? That's unpossible.  (Benji)

Ishandahalf:  I don't meant to make it this angsty.  Dammit, this story was supposed to be over already, but, lol, I have a small problem with ending things….I can't do it.  Hell, I can't even think of a way that keep's Rogue in character ,but have her finally admit that she loves Remy.  Bah.  

(Any ideas would be greatly appreciated.  Email them to me, don't review them to me.  If I chose to use them, I don't want the plot spoiled for others. ;) angelic_chick_9999@hotmail.com  You find out what Remy was going to do in this chapter.)

x-silver-saffire-x: Twas two chapter in a row.  The damn site didn't upload the first one when I wanted it to and so when I went to update, there was chapter missing so I was like….. "Dammit. (There were a few colourful French words, too) WHY DIDN'T IT WORK??"  Anyway, here ya go.

Weeble-Wobble Chic: yes ma'am, here's de update.

Aniron Sauron Greenleaf-Took:  you're review…it makes it sound like you know something of _Cajun Spice.  _Do you?  I have no info on it, (dammit, btw) I only know it arrives in four weeks, the title, and that Remy and Rogue are featured….(obviously, with a title _Cajun Spice.  Nah, see, I figured it was about Logan, ***shakes head*. **Honestly…ok, now the sarcasm is going a little too far…I'm leaving….And no I can't stand the wait. I WANNA SEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!1  Thanks for reading….I like your name, btw._

Miko of Ice Warrior of  Ice:  Are you being sarcastic?  Lol, I can't tell…..I just automatically assume it's sarcasm….

Wiccamage:  Thanks for the 4k review.  It means a lot to me that everyone in the world isn't dead and still "cares" about ppl they don't even know.  Really, Splat (my suicidal friend)'s ok for now.  But he refuses treatment.  I figure it's an inevitable thing.  He doesn't think he's strong enough anymore…..I just dunno anymore…..and you're French is a bit off, but it's close enough.  _Merci pour le lettre, mon ami.  C'est bon!  _Merci_ _beaucoup_.  And what do you mean "Actually"? Didja expect it to be crappy??? ;)_

!~*Moonlight_Chick*~!: Lol, dis soon enuf?  Did you mean to click the button so many times?

Aro: Yeaaaaaah, I know. :P

Rogue77: Thanks for the tip. LMAO!!!  And I want my ice cap.  *Shakes fist* Actually, no, that's ok, I swung by Tim Horton's before I went to school. And thanks for the email, concerning my friend.  Means lots, really.

Arella1: Well, I'm glad you likes this, but they're a ways away from complete reconciliation.  Rogue's got a lot to deal with and Remy's pushy pushy.  But there shall beith Fluffeth!!!

(Woo, I had French today and _mon professeur was not so evil.)_

_ _ _ __ _  __  __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

   Chapter Nine 

Remy leaned on his bike and took another drag of his cigarette, his thoughts on the _belle femme _at the Institute.  He knew why she was so aloof, but he didn't have to like it.  Sure, he had a policy on women, "Love until you're sick of them."  But Rogue was different.

            But then, so had Belle been.  He shook his head, but couldn't help but comparing the two woman.

            _Merde, homme!  He berated himself.  __Stop thinking like that!!   You no longer have a past worth thinking of._

He flicked away the cigarette and climbed back onto the bike.  He had planned on going to get something for Rogue, but he wasn't sure what to get her.  Flowers, a trinket, chocolates ….anything…. but none of it seemed right.  It was too late to go ask Kitty, he noted, it had to be at least 3 A.M.

            He would have to tag along her shopping trip tomorrow.  He had heard her and Kitty planning it, before their early evening run-in and decided that he wanted to do something nice for her.  He just wasn't sure what.  Oh well, he would "tag" along, without being seen, of course.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

            Rogue laughed as Kitty made a disgusted face when she picked up a fitted black and purple T-shirt the next night.  It was too plain for her tastes.  She growled-very much like Logan does when he misses his morning coffee- and tossed it back onto the self.

            Interested, Rogue picked it up and examined it.  She had the perfect pair of black pants that could match that.  It even had a two crisscrossing purple belts to match the hems of the shirt.  She added the shirt to the steadily growing pile on her arm and continued along, look through the racks.

            Rogue didn't usually _love shopping, but she occasionally like to go and get new clothing.  She was actually having a lot of fun with Kitty.  It took a lot of convincing to go into Hot Topic, but she had eventually dragged the girl in there._

Three hours and two hundred dollars later, the two girls meandered their way down the mall, before Kitty squealed and ran over to a window filled with sparkling jewellery, her bags slapping against her khaki clad legs.

Following more slowly and cautiously, Rogue went to see what was so intriguing.  Kitty was drooling over an incredibly gaudy diamond necklace.  Rogue groaned; she had never seen anything so ugly in her life.

She was about to turn away when something caught her eye.  She looked at it through the window, examining the ridges.  It was a small ring, with a dragon design.  The intricate dragon was wound around a small heart that appeared to be a garnet stone.  It was breathless and she smiled when Kitty noticed it.  

"That would, like, look so good on you!"  She said.

Rogue shook her head, disagreeing.  "Ah like it though."

"I think toy should, like totally buy it."  Kitty cajoled.

Rogue snorted.  "Ah don't' have that kinda cash, Kit."

Kitty nodded sympathetically.  "Oh well, maybe some other time.  C'mon, I think the mall is, like closing in a few minutes. "

Rogue followed her along the way and felt someone watching her.  She turned and looked around, but found no one there.  She cocked her head to one side, her eyes narrowed but she turned away and listened to Kitty's inane chatter only half-heartedly.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Remy watched Rogue and Kitty walk out of the mall, and glanced down at the ring he had seen Rogue admiring.  He looked at it thoughtfully, tilting his head from one side to the other.  His chere had good taste, he decided as he watched the clerks clear up the jewellery and lock up the most valuable things in the safe, but making it look as though he were just doing some last minute window checking.

He winked his now brown eyes at the young saleswoman as she pulled out the engagements rings from under his nose and as she blushed, he noted that his chere's ring was going to stay in it's place.  That would make 'acquiring' it so much easier.  He walked out of the mall, whistling when he saw that people were looking at him funny.  He didn't want to attract any unwanted attention and being the only shopper left, in a trench coat no less was bound to attract attention. 

He swung back behind the mall and glanced at his watch.  Ten to eleven.  The maintenance would be in there until about midnight, he assumed.  He would go back to the mansion for the last hour or so, to divert any attention.  Rogue, especially, she was smart.  And the peeshwank, Scott, though Remy hated to admit that arrogant ass was pretty smart.

_ _ _  _ __ _ _ _ _ __ _ _  _ _ _ _ _ __ 

The next morning, Rogue wandered downstairs, freshly showered and dressed in a new pair of black pants and an extra-large black hoodie.  She wore no make-up, having been afraid she would jab herself in the eye she was so tired that morning. For some reason, she had been unable to sleep.

She yawned and snarled at the grey clouds outside, heavy with rain.  Kitty and Kurt looked up from their non-heated argument on which band was the best, Rogue didn't even hear who the hell they were arguing over. What did it matter?  They both listened to crap.  Nothing good, like Garbage or KoRn or something….

Suddenly, Kitty turned away from the argument and told Rogue, "Gambit said something about there being something, like, on the roof for you."  And leaving a bewildered Rogue to think about this, she turned back to her conversation.

"I'm totally telling you, Kurt-" Rogue tuned her out and deciding to skip breakfast, wandered out into the game room.  She would not go up to the roof.  She would not go up to the roof.  She would not-

She went onto the roof ten minutes later, still yelling at herself, _Go down!  GO DOWN!  _Of course her feet didn't listen and they moved to where she saw the young man, sitting, one knee bent, his arm resting on it, the other straight out. He was smoking a cigarette and Rogue grimaced.  His auburn hair flew around his face and Rogue thought he looked incredibly sexy.

            "Put that out, Swamp Rat."  She said, crossing her arms, disgusted with herself.

            He looked up, smirked and flicked the smoke off the roof.  "_Bon matin, chere."  He said. (Good morning)_

            "Kit said somethin' about ya wantin' meh up here?"  She asked, pushing away her hair irritated at the wind.  The sky roared threateningly.  It was about to open an engulf them in water.

            He pushed himself up his feet and dug into his pocket.  Having experience with this move, Rogue tensed.  Expecting a charged card, Rogue blinked when he held out a small velvet box, a playing card taped to the bottom.

            She took it warily, somewhat apprehensive of the card on the bottom, but it wasn't warm and so she pulled it off and read the phrase on the Queen of Hearts  (**Yes, it's cliché, but everyone uses the Queen of Hearts line, so I'm jumpin' on da bandwagon, yo!)**

_C'est seulement un don de Gambit à son chere.  (this is just a gift from Gambit to his dear) **{A/N:I hate saying dear, it's so weird.}**_

Rogue glanced up quickly at Remy, who was watching her intently, and because her curiosity got the best of her she slowly eased the box open.  There sitting in a bed of blue velvet was the ring she had been admiring the day before.

"Wha?  How?"  She narrowed her eyes.  "Cajun."  She said threatingly.

"De chere could at least take de ring outta de box.  She might hurt Remy's feelings, otherwise."

"Ah'll hurt more than yer feelin's in a minute, Swamp Rat.  What d'ya think ya were doin' followin' us like that?" She demanded, waving the box around after snapping it shut.

"Does chere not even like de ring?"  Remy asked, slyly, his eyes glowing, his lips softly turned upward.

_Damn.  "Ah never said that!" Rogue said defensively.  "Ah love it but Ah-"_

"_Non_ buts, chere.  Take de ring."

Unable to do anything but that, she took the ring from the box and look at it.

"Suits you."  Remy said simply.

"There's no point in meh havin' a ring, Remy."  Rogue replied, gazing at it.  She really did like it, but it was rather impractical. "Ah can't have mah hands ungloved."

Remy nodded.  "Gambit knew dat, _petite_.  Dat's why he has a chain for y'."  He extracted a chain from around his neck and took the ring from Rogue's fingers.  He slipped the ring onto the chain and the chain onto Rogue's neck before she realized his intent, and she shivered at the warmth of chain from Remy's skin.

Remy smirked, in that self satisfied way.  "Remy was right, o'course.  Looks _bon on a_ tres belle fille_." (Looks good on a very beautiful girl.)_

"Where'd ya get tha money for this, Swamp Rat?" Rogue asked, running her fingers along the intricate pattern of the dragon.

Remy's one eyebrow went sky high and Rogue snarled and went to take the chain off."  Ah can't believe ya gave meh somethin' stolen, Cajun!"  She said, fumbling with clasp.

Remy's hands stopped hers and she snarled again.  "Let meh go."

"_Non_.  Actually, Remy's surprised his chere even asked."  Still having her hands in his hold, she turned her head and looked at him, her own eyebrow raised.

"Leave it, chere, only you and Remy will know."

"Ah'm one too many," She retorted, buts till couldn't free her hands.

"Remy promises t'let go if his chere will leave de ring alone."

"Ah ain't ya chere!"  She retorted.

"Leave de ring."

"Fahne, just give me mah damn hands back!"

He let her go and she spun around, angry.  "Look, Swamp Rat, don't think yeh can just push meh around!"

"Remy's not."

"Remy is!"  She returned.

The sky darkened again and the thunder ripped across the sky and the clouds opened, water pouring onto them.  Rogue growled as it covered her and Remy, then she laughed.  She just needed to laugh.

Gambit gave her an odd look and it made her laugh harder.  She didn't notice him move closer.  She was only aware of his presence when it was too late to do anything about it.  Her laughter was silenced when his lips covered hers as the rain poured around them.

Neither was aware of it anymore.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ 

Nothing but homework forever, I'm telling you.  I hate this year. BAH!  And I have two tests already!  It's the tenth day back!!!  GOD!  Anyway, I have to go finish my Algebraic Fractional Equations and then study a bit of French. Bah.  REVIEW!!  A need chapter will be up sometime this weekend, unless I get a major workload….which wouldn't surprise me… 


	10. Kietrooooooooo

            **Aro**: Woo, cookie!  :)  I like Peanut Butter.

            **ASGT: **…*looks at you weirdly* Lol.  That's funnee, though, I'll give yeh that.  But, why would _Cajun Spice _have anything to do with Logan and Ororo?????  I am SO confused.

            **Pammy: **Poor you.  Yeah, being a jerk must be a prerequisite for being a teacher.

            **SeungLee: **You wont' know for a few chapters.  These are Kietro.

            **Keebler-Elmo: **Thanks!!!

            **Yumiko**: You can't hate me.  MUAHHAHAHA.  I won't let c'hu.

            **Kyma: **Yeah, she's a bit OC….

            **NightCrawler03: ^_^  **Heehee**.**

**            Willowmaven: **I live to serve.  No, I lied, I don't, but in this case, I'm gettin' there….

            **Starfire: **Scroll down….chapter….Kietro.  This's for you.  =D **(A/N: OMG!  I dedicated something to someone….finally…..wow….*blink*)**

            **Weeble Wobble Chic**: Here t'is.

            **LuluDucky: **Here.  

            **Jas**-**roguefan: **I went to school chanting that….damn you!!

            **Rogue77: **I love dragons, but I wasn't sure if I was going to make it a ruby or an emerald, but I figured everyone else clichés the emerald to match Rogue's eyes so I was like, "MUAHAHA! ROUGE!"  Rouge…Rogue….get it??  *slinks off*  M&M'S!!  KICK ASS!!  MMMMM, their all so nummers!

            **FlamingHamsterTampon: \**m**/**_\m/  You're name alone makes this worth replying to, but since you've questions, I suppose I should do the polite thing and respond, ne?  Nopers, I don't live in Maryland.  I'm from Canada.  And it's a big shoe, not aboot!!!  ;)  But we have the IB program here, but we don't have a Hot Topic.  We don't even have any in Canada.  I have to order online. BAHH!!!!! Or go to the U.S.A…I could go there….*smiles* 

(I LOVE The Cult Electric Album T-Shirt, the Trip Black and Red Skull Strap Zip Off pants, and the Anarchic Clack Cyber Cross Boots. (Actually, the boots remind me of Rogue's….from the first season with the green-ness…you know….and the black MADE zipper Hoodie…And the LeVel 27 pink batty t-shit and the….heh…heh)ANYWAY!!  I have to go write more respones and a Kietro chapter here….

**AngieX: **Yes, they kissed. No Romy for a few here. This and probably the next chapter will be Kitty/Pietro.  Sorry.  :)

**Ishandahalf: **Lol, I do love the dramatics, lol.  Rainy, rainy rainyyyyy.  Kissing in the rain is always so much funner!! ;)

**T.: **Thanks! WOO!

**Moonlight** **Chick**: (I am not doing the !~ thing.  I'm sorry, I'm just too damn ass lazy.  :)  Thanks for reviewing  I hope you like the chapter!!

Lol, OMG!  During IB English today (6th period and it draaaaaaaaaags on!!!!!) A friend of mine, Mike, was talking completely Valley Girl.  It was hilarious. He's reading Frost and inserting like and totally in every line. Heh heh.  Funny shit, man.  

Ooooooooh, did you all see the O.C???  I guess y'all got it Tuesday but I get it on Monday and I was like, "MORON!  WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WALKING AROUND TJ WHILE YOU'RE O.D.ing ON DRUGS AND ALCOHOL!  *SLAP*" Lol, but Benjamin McKenzie (Ryan) is so HOT!  And Adam Brody (Seth) is hilarious!!  Him and Rachel Bilson (Summer) were hilarious last night, acting like an old married couple.

            ANYWAY!  I'm sorry, you all hate these, I know.

            Wow, if the Scottish guy didn't piss me off.  Did you see his billowy white shirt?  It just screamed, "Hit me!"  Poor professor.  I'm dying tho.  There's been barely no Rogue and no Remy for, like, three weeks.  Next week, they're at least be Rogue probly, because Spyke's comin back.  And then _Cajun_ _Spice_, baby!!!  

Go read.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  _ _ _  _

                                                **Chapter Ten**

            The petite brunette sighed and tossed her third magazine in five minutes onto the floor.  No one was around to anything with.  Kurt was out with Amanda, Jean and Scott were out somewhere, Rogue was somewhere with Remy. Probably on the roof still.

            There was just plain nothing to do.  

Kitty sighed wistfully.  She wished someone would do something romantic for her like what Remy did for Rogue.  Lance had never done anything like that for her, and maybe she resented it, but just a little.  Besides, she didn't care about Lance anymore.  He had broken it off wit her, hadn't he? She had her eye on a different baddie now.  One with silver hair and a not so great reputation.  She threw those thoughts aside.  Rogue could go out with Remy now that he was an X-Man, but Kitty just couldn't go out with Pietro, even if he wanted to go out with her.  Which he probably didn't.

She thought about calling Piotr up.  They hung out occasionally, now that he wasn't working for Magneto.  She wasn't even sure where he was living.  They usually met up somewhere.  But…she had went to three movies with him that week and didn't want him to get sick of her.  She knew she could perky, but lately, she had been twice as bad.  Trying to cover up being bored, probably.  Like she knew?  Who analyzed their own behaviour??  Kitty certainly didn't.

            She sighed again, stood up and walked to the window.  The rain beat down steadily on the windows and the weather brought Kitty down considerably.  She was getting too depressed here.  She had to get out.  She quickly glanced down at her ensemble.   A pair of low-rise jeans, a pink shirt and those cute little black ankle boots that had cost her three weeks allowance to get.  She wouldn't get cold at least, she thought and grabbed a coat on the way out the door.

            She wandered around town aimlessly for an hour, sighing in relief when the rain let up.  Thank God.  A walk in the rain cleared her head but she was a little cold now.

            She pushed into the cute café she and Piotr always went to and sat down into a vinyl booth. Art types sat huddled in booths and around tables, under low hanging light.  The café was dim, but not dark.  Something jazzy was playing in the background and it mingled with excited whispers and soft laughter.  It was comforting. Slipping out the jacket, she ordered a latté and took out her ponytail when the waitress left her alone.  She cradled her forehead in her hands, thinking.

            (**It's my Birthday on Tuesday!  YAY! September 23!  _Just figured I'd throw that in there!!  Lol Bai now!)_**

            Someone sat across from her and she glanced up, plastering a smile on her face.  Until she saw who it was, then the smile wasn't even close to genuine, it was just kinda there…

            "Hey, Pretty Kitty."

            "What do you, like, want, Lance?" She demanded, glancing up in thanks as the waitress set her large latte in front of her.  She eyed Lance coolly as she fixed her ponytail back.

            "Can't I even come by to see my best girl?"  He was pretending to be hurt.

            "I'm not your anything."  She replied coldly, taking a sip and wincing at the instant scalding.  "You, like, dumped me remember?"  It left a bitter taste in her mouth.  Wow, hanging out with Rogue all this time, and having her act so cold to strangers was starting rub off on Kitty.  She wasn't quite sure whether she liked it or not yet.  It depended on what reactions got Lance to leave faster.  She didn't even want to look at him.  It hurt, still.

            "Now, it's not like-"

            "The lady asked you to leave, Lance."  A seductive, smooth voice interrupted.  Kitty recognized the voice and smiled in relief and uncertainty at the same time.  What was he doing here?

            Pietro barely gave Kitty a glance as his blue-silver(?!?) eyes pierced Lance's.  Lance snorted at Pietro's attitude.  Since when was he a knight in shining armour?  Normally he and Pietro got along fairly well, considering everything that had happened, but Pietro had become very distant and surly lately. 

            Ever since…Pietro had seen her and the Russian Acolyte at the movies last week.  A smirk grew slowly over Lance's features.  He eyed the speedster calmly and turned back to Kitty.  "Let's go, Kitty."

            "Like, no thanks."  Kitty replied, smiling, her eyes cold.

            "Go away, Alvers."  Pietro snarled, clenching his fists.

            "Or you'll what?"  Lance asked sarcastically.

            "You mess with me, Lance and you mess with my dad."  Pietro threatened.

            Lance rolled his eyes, but he saw Kitty's face.  It was a mixture of pain and anger.  He didn't like hurt and angry women.

            "I'll see you later, Pretty Kitty."

            _Not if I can help it!  _She thought, but stirred her latte around with his finger.

            Pietro stood there a moment, shifting his weight before Kitty glanced up.  "Hey, like, thanks, Pietro."

            He sat down opposite her.  "No problem, KitKat."

            "Don't call me that."  She retorted, smiling.  She wasn't sure why she felt safer in his presence than in Lance's but she just did.

            "What would you like me to call you?"  He asked, slyly, an eyebrow cocked.

            Kitty blushed at the silent innuendo that was laced carefully through that suggestive statement, but said nothing.  She averted her eyes and busied herself with carefully rearranging the spoon on her napkin.

            Pietro's smile faltered and he sighed inaudibly.  He had come in here, looking for a fight, maybe look a little heroic for Kitty, but her mind was obviously elsewhere.  He had always thought that maybe she liked him a little, but that could have just been his ego kicking in, thinking every woman wanted him

            After all, he had thought that Rogue had wanted him, and it was obvious that she only thought of him as her friend.  A close, almost brother-type but still a friend.

            Pietro's fist clenched again as he suddenly thought that maybe Kitty like someone else.  Like the Russian.  She apparently liked the baddies, but maybe it was just the tall and dark looking.

            It was a rather tough blow to the already bruised ego.

            "Listen, Kitty, I think that maybe you and-" He began.

            "I've got to, like, go!"  Kitty said suddenly.  She grabbed frantically at her coat and dashed out of the café.  

            Pietro sat stunned for a moment.  Had she known what he was going to say or did she really remember something?  Deciding to find out, he sped out after her, after droppinga  a five on the table for Kitty's barely touched latte.

            "Kitty!"  

            "She hurried her pace in the rain.  As she began to fade into a pinkish blur, Pietro used his mutant powers.  (A/N: **What a gay line)  **He caught up to her and stepped in front of her.

            She phased through and kept walking.

            Rubbing his chest and thinking about what an odd feeling that was, he chased after her.

            Stop in front.  Phase through.  Stop in front.  Phase through.  

            Frustrated, Pietro growled, "Dammit, Kitty!  Just talk to me."

            Surprised, Kitty cocked her head, considering him.  "Ok."

            He blinked.  That was it.  Just ask to talk to her?  Girls…

            "Look, I know you have a thing for Lance.  Or used to have a thing,.  Or something.  And I know you have a thing for that Russian, but I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to a movie or something."  He said this incredibly fast, as in twice as fast as normal.  Kitty had to ask him to repeat himself three times.

            A slow smile spread across her face.  It was true, she wasn't sure if she was over Lance.  But there was definitely no attraction to Petey.  Well, maybe at first there might have been, but no more.  But there was most definitely a BIG attraction to Pietro and that made Kitty a little wary.  She didn't want to get involved with another guy and get hurt big time.  Especially with Pietro Maximoff, renowned ladies' man.  But maybe…it could be fun.  She just wouldn't get attached,

            "Just as friends, of course."  He added quickly.

            Her heart sank.  He just wanted to be friends.  She had thought he was going to say something more in café, but she had been afraid to hear it, so she had walked out.  She though that maybe because he chased her, he might care…even a smidge?  But no, just as a friend.  He was just gonna be another pal.  Like Kurt or Petey.  

            But she smiled hugely.  Right now she'd take what she could get and work on him.  "Like, I'd love to, Pietro!"

_          _          _          _          _          _          _          _          _          _          _          _          _

            Wow!  That was my first bit of Kietro….don't worry, I know it ain't great, but it'll get better!! HONEST!! I cant have everything easy, can I?  More Romy…..soon…possibly next chapter??  Stay tuned.  Definitely more Kietro.  I hope y'all are satisfied.  :)

**            Bai bai for now!  Hit the lavender button!**

** __**


	11. Javaaa

            Lol, I wasn't sure that a bit of Kietro would be welcome in a Romy story, but it looks like most of you didn't mind.  That's great!!  :)  Well, this is a half and a half.  The first half's Romy, the second half Kietro. Yeah, so I'm a Kiotr shipper, really, I am.  I'm sorry, I'm retro, and so I hope that my Kietro comes out right…. God, I wanna see _Cajun_ _Spice_…..one more week.

            Ok, everything below this point until you see a little line is reviewer responses, and they're gonna be long…so….you've been warned.  ;)

            **Wiccanmage**:  Thanks so much. They'd better be dancing bananas!!  :) 

And you wanna know what I do for my b-day? Well, the same as any teen I suppose.  I have about 20 of my closest friends over, we all pack into my den in the basement and watch a movie, eat pizza and expensive ice cream, then when it gets dark out, we go out and play hide and seek/tag/sardines around town (well, I guess a five block radius around my house).  In teams, of course what with all the gang activity in the past few years, so it's safer.  It's great fun.  Then we go back to my house when we get cold (that's around 11) then we watch a few more dvds and eat cold pizza and more ice cream and whatever else junk food I buy (my mom buys, whatever) and then we all just camp out around the T.V.   When I was younger, the guys had to sleep in a separate room, but now, we're all too lazy and comfortable to move after all those dvds, so even if my rents cared (which they don't) they stay in the same room.  That's the middle sized one.  Lol, I have a few….like, soon, I'll have like a huge party down by the river or something.  BUSH PARTY!….and then my small one, just five of my close, **_bestest _**friends camp outside on my trampoline.  God, it got so cold last year, lol.  We were all huddled together, under, like, ten blankets on and under us.  T'was great fun, though.

Woo, that was a lot.  Where you from?? The states?  Lol, Canada's just America Junior.  We ain't that different. ;)

OMG!  D'you know what my "friends" did to me on my birthday??  I won't let them give me birthday bumps and we went out to the movies, right??  Before we came back to my house.  Well, there was about twenty of us and they all picked me up, kicking screaming and clawing for release, of course it was mostly guys twice my size who were carrying me, so it was rather pointless…they put me in a shopping cart, twisted funny, so I couldn't move and pushed me around the parking lot in the dark.  it was hilarious. We scared so many people!  T'was great!!!  Lol, Kornman laughed so hard, he had to sit down on the pavement.  Lol, great fun.  Then the cart fell and we all ran for inside the mall because the cops pulled up….:P  It's only illegal if you get caught.

**XxFleurdelySxx:  **Yeah…ppl so oblivious to other's feelings sometimes.  *goes off to knock heads of two best friends who like each other but are afraid to out*  :P  

**Kyma: **Thanks.

**Caliente:  **Glad to see you're still reading. I hope you're granddad gets better and that you find time to update your fic soon.  What does you name mean, btw?  I was listening to the radio and all of a sudden the announcer comes on, and I wasn't really paying attention (stupid Louis XIV report) and his rapid fire French got me confuzzled and I heard _Caliente. _And I was like… "What the hell does that mean??"  I couldn't even use context clues to help me figure it out, what does a popular beach (well, plage bondee) have to do with caliente???? Tell me????  *puppy dog eyes*

**LuluDucky: **Yeah…..

**Starfire: **N.P.  As long as the readers are happy. :)

**Ishandahalf**:  *Laughs evilly*  I know.  I'm also a dominatrix.  ;)  I have many bitches. =D  And here's the "Romy" I guess you could call it…I'm not sure how it's gonna turn out….

**AnironSGT and Kat Maximoff: **Why don't you peeps get small simple names?? :P  Lol, yes, yes, yes and thank you for explaining the whole RoLo things, because I was just so confused.  Thanks for the birthday greeting and lol, I was rather disappointed with Spyke's return episode.  It just wasn't up to par I think.  I could probly work in some Kurt yelling……I guess….random person…:P

**Aro: "**Can I have a cookie?  Can I have ten cookies?  _Can I have twenty cookies?"  _the movie looks dumb, but that line kicks ass.

**Rogue77:  **But where would we be without Caliente?  No wheres, I tell ya!  Lol, thanks for readin'!

**Trapped in Icy Flame:  **The minute I see it, I'll send you the summary, if you don't see it on October 4th like the rest of us….well, most of us….but I don't even get Cartoon Network, so..*shrugs*  Well, whatever, if you want the summary, email me on, like, Friday, so I know to pay close attention….

Like I wouldn't anyway, but you know.  (I saw clips this morning form it, they were like 2 second clips, but I saw Rogue running, Remy flipping a spiral of charged cards and them on some boat thinger….:P  I know that's not what they're called, but it's 12:36 and I'm still hyper from the hockey game, so cut me a break, thanksies!!  

I love the name, btw!  Really coolie!

**Hallanole: **Lol, yes, I likeda juice.  You likeda juice?  Smirnoffffffffffff.  I think I'm gonna change my name right away here, though…this one's gettin' old.

**RaVeN*****NYC**:  You.  Are.  My.  Hero.  "Even though I woke up to a blond freaking Roman god next to me this morning."  That is fuggin' genius and so damn ass accurate!!!!  *drool*  But, seriously, All your points are great ones.  Lance does get the shitty deal with the crap nicknames, David is a typical teen who hates his daddy.  [I used to be one of them, hoh yeah.  I was worse ;)] and Petey is great.  I like Pietro in Evo, he's very damn ass coolie, but it think Petey and Kitty should be together.  But what the majority wants, the majority gets…maybe I start a new fic…with Kiotr…if anyone would read it…

**Bookat**:  Well,se rr, right now I should be doing a report on Louis XIV, then I should be studying for my trig test on Monday, but that's what my Sunday's are for.  *beams*  but no, seriously, my updates, will only come up on weekends, unless, like, there's another fire at my school…*whistles and walks away, eyes to the sky*  I like both names!!

J. **Capone**:  I just watche da thing on Al Capone yesterday….weird….anyway, yeah, yeah no hangy no hangy.  Don't none of y'all hate me after dis do, yo!!

**Mercury Dream: **Well, happy bday to you too!!  Well, belated, but whatever!  _Bon fete a toi!  Bonne fete a toi!  Bonne fete, bonne fette, bonne fete a toi!  _[Sorry, I don't want to put in the accents…just egu and circonflex….:P]

**AngieX: **lol**, **ok**.**

            Woo, it's the old cartoon music.  Great shizit man.  It's nucking futs!!! ;)

____________________________________________________________________________

                                                        **Chapter Eleven**

            Rogue broke the kiss the second she felt her powers start to kick in.  The familiar tugging in the back of her head brought her crashing back to reality.  She shoved Remy back and clenched her fists, angry at him for kissing her and angry at herself for kissing him, for _wanting _to kiss him.  It could never work.  Not with him, not with anyone.  She just needed to face the fact she could never touch anyone.

            She turned away in silence, clutching the ring that rested above her breasts in her shaking hands.  She took a deep breath and released it through trembling lips.

            Flashes of a young, beautiful blonde girl, a young Remy, the two embracing, a creepy looking man with reddish eyes flew across Rogue's mind.  More fragmented memories flew at top speed and it hurt her head to try and decipher them.  She shook her head, and the memories misted away, but she knew they'd be back.  They always were.

            Her damn powers!  Why, _why _was she _blessed _with these powers?  She would have rathered disfigurement, or having to wear an image inducer, _anything!  _But not being able to touch was one helluva pain in the ass.  She wanted to be anyone else right then.

            She looked at Remy, who looked a little dizzy, and started to back off.  He walked toward her, shaking off the sleepy feeling that assaulted him.  "Rogue?"  He asked.

            She shook her head again and held out a hand to ward him off.  He knocked it away and grabbed her by the upper arms, firmly but gently.  "_Quel est le probleme_, chere?"  He asked. (What's the problem?)

            She narrowed her eyes and sniffed, turning her head away.  She only then realized that it was still raining.  Goosebumps spread on her arms under the black hoodie.  She didn't like the vulnerability and let the anger take over. " Let me go, Cajun."  She said quietly, staring meaningfully at his hands.

            He didn't move a muscle.  "Chere…" he began but she shook her head again.

            "Let me go, Gambit."  She replied, removing herself from his grasp.  

            "Y'jus gonna walk 'way den, chere?"  He asked, his eyes glittering like rubies on onyx.  

            She scowled.  "There's nothin' to walk away from!"  She retorted.

            "Dat sure didn' like nothin'."  Remy argued.

            "That felt lahke mah powers, genius!"  She spat.

            Remy shook his head.  "Y'll do anythin' t'get away, won'tcha, chere?"

            Rogue blinked, startled, then just shrugged.  "Mayhbe."

            "_Non_."

            Rogue looked confused. "No what?"

            "Remy won't let y'go, chere."

            She snorted when she heard that.  "Ya think yeh can tell me what ta do, Swamp Rat?  Y'all betta get this through ya thick skull. No-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o."  She let the word drag on a bit.

            She sneezed.  Once.  Twice.  Three times.  She held a hand to her mouth for a moment.  Thens he sneezed six more times in rapid succession.

            "Bless you."  Remy murmured.  **(I know how to say it in French, but damned if I can remember!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.  And I'm not going to look it up, because those sites are more wrong than they are right.  Never conjugates or anything that you need for it to work to a roughly nice translation.)**

"Thanks."  She replied stiffly and started to walk to where she could get off the roof when she sway and began to fall.

            Remy snatched her and held her gently before she hit the shingles. "Chere?"  She asked, concerned.  

            She murmured something and began to cough.  "Ow."  She whispered.  "That hurt.  But, let me go."  She began to stand up but wobbled again and Remy scooped her up.  (**Ahhhh)**

"Put me down."  She mumbled as she began to drift out of conciousness.

            Remy felt the heat radiate off of her.  _Merde, homme, you should not have kept her de hors dans the pluie!  (_Dammit/Shit [**take your pick],** man, you should not kept her out in the rain!

            "_Dormir_, Rogue."  He told her, but she was already asleep. (Sleep)

.· ´¨¨)) -:¦:-  
**1 hour later**¸.·´ .·´¨¨))  
((¸¸.·´ ..·´ -:¦:-  
-:¦:- ((¸¸.·´ ×

            Remy sat next to Rogue's bed as she slept.  Hank had said that nothing serious was wrong with Rogue.  It was just the adding up of everything that had happened and then the last episode on the roof in the rain that had finally sent her into the illness.  She would be fine in a few days.  Just relaxation and liquids.

            No worries, just bed rest.  Rogue was going to hate it.

            **_(My inspiration for this chapter?  This just happened to me.  Except, well…obviously, the stress's for different reasons, right? ;)  No Apocalypse in my life, y'all!)_**

****He looked at her small frame, no longer encased in the bulky, soaked black sweater, but in a small t-shirt and a pair of shorts.  They were green, so she probably wouldn't mind, except for maybe the fact that they didn't cover a lot of skin, but she was under the comforter so that was ok, right?

            Not that it mattered, she _was_ asleep.

            The ring rested on her chest and the ruby winked as her chest rose and fell in the lamplight.  Remy smiled as he saw the thick chain that the bulky ring was attached to.  He had always liked that chain; it had been one of the first things he had ever stolen. **(Watch me make shit up!!! :D)**

It was only right that she have it, he mused.  Maybe she wasn't his first love, but…whoa…wait…back that truck up…what?  Love? He was not in love with Rogue.  He couldn't be.  Maybe she was different from the other women, save Belle, but he wouldn't, _couldn't, _fall in love with her.

            It just wouldn't work.  She wouldn't let it work and he wasn't completely sure he was willing to make any of those sacrifices again.  Look where he wound up.

            _With her.  _A voice nagged.  

            He pushed back her white bangs and examined her flushed, but beautiful face.  Oh, _merde_ was he falling fast.  But, he could avoid it, if he wanted to.  Really, he could.

            Thinking about love brought him to think about that kiss.  There had been something there, and it hadn't been just her powers, despite what she said.  But he had felt that tug too, her powers.  What memories did she have?  Which ones?   The bad ones?  The good ones?  Belle?  Henri?  Lapin?  His _Tante _Mattie?  His _p_è_re_?

            He would find out soon enough, he supposed, and inching his chair closer to the bed, he watched the rainfall and waited to have another go-around with Logan when he came back.  Honestly, that man needed to stop being so overprotective. 

.· ´¨¨)) -:¦:-  
**Later**¸.·´ .·´¨¨))  
((¸¸.·´ ..·´ -:¦:-  
-:¦:- ((¸¸.·´ ×

            Kitty walked with Pietro out of the dark theatre and was disappointed to see the still steady rainfall.  "Darn!"  She said.

            Pietro's grin was lightning fast and smooth.  "Don't like the rain, Kitty?"

            "Gee, Pietro, how'd you, like, guess?"  She asked a little sarcastically.

            Pietro's grin grew wider.  "What'd you think of the movie, then?"

            She smiled, "It was, like, ok.  Losing his eyes and, like, all that blood on his face…." She shuddered and her face screwed up in disgust.

            It was Pietro could do not to scoop he up and eat her in one bite, she was just too cute.  "So…"

            "Yeah…"

            There was a moment of uncomfortable silence before they both stepped out into downpour.  Kitty let out a feral shriek as the shocking temperature change hit her and she grumbled.  All of sudden she wasn't getting wet…

            She glanced up.  Pietro was holding his coat over her head.  Maybe being short had it's advantages.  She had her own tent.  She blushed and smiled at the silver haired speed demon. "Thanks."

            "No problem."

            They walked for a moment, before Kitty stopped.  This was too weird.  She stopped and Pietro walked into her.  "Ow!"  She said, sticking out her tongue at him.

            "Hey-you stopped." 

            "…So?"

            Pietro laughed.  "What's the matter?"

            "I don't like that I'm not getting wet and you're totally getting soaked because you're being, like, a gentleman.  Let's go get, like, a coffee or something."

            "Sure."  

            They ducked into the nearest Starbuck's, preparing to spend gastronomic amounts of money on something they could make at home by mixing different beans and adding whipped cream and sugar.

            They didn't see the dark figure lurking in the shadows as the rain continued to beat mercilessly down on Bayville.

____________________________________________________________________________

            That's it.  I hope it's ok.  I know there's not a lot of Kietro action, but personally, I had this centred around Rogue and Remy, so I'm going to try and stay true to that.  There just may be a few odd paragraphs after I get Kietro established, but setting up them should take all of three chapters, so Romy fans, no worries!!  It shall returneth!!!!  REVIEW!!  I command it!


	12. Conflictions

            Wooo!  Thanks for reviewing!!  GREATNESS!  I'm gonna be a dominatrix for Halloween and I have, like, ten bitches that I'm going to chain around the neck and cart around for the day. Should be fun!  Lol, and they agreed to it….*shrugs* no one said my friends were smart. ;)  Thanks for reading!

            *Squeals*  CAJUN SPICE!!!!!!!! IT WAS SO GOOOOOOODDD!!!!!!!!!  *jumps up and down*  And they still managed to "explain" some of the old cartoon/comic/whatever crap.  Not a lot, and not in great detail, but there was a tiny, tiny inkling of it….no Belle though.  :) That's good and bad, tho I suppose.  I mean, less conflict, the sooner they get to gether, but without Belle, there's no….nothing…*shrugs* Good shiznit!!  ANYWAY!! LOVED IT!! GREAAAAAAAT!  And I guess this means that Kurt and Rogue aren't fighting anymore….:)  *thumbs up*  But his accent!!!!!!  *screams***  **and his hair!!!  *screams more*

            Yeah, the whole Ripper thing?  Maybe it's like Jack the ripper, but they're still the Assassins always will be.  Stupid kiddie-ness……:P  Anyways…I don't remember Jean-Luc being interested in just his powers….lol, but it's been a while since I read the comics (Mum sold mine)or even watched the cartoon. BAH!

            Anyway, REMYYYYYYYYYY can't stay. I hope this means that he'll join the X-men. HAHAHAHAHAHAH!  PYRO!!  THAT WAS THE BEST!  I woke up and watched the early episode at, like, 9:30 and I was drinking my cappacino right?  (Mmm, caramilk) and I choked and like, spit onto the carpet.  I was like…….. "Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow.  Oh, wait I missed something they said. Shiznit!!"  Then my sister woke up late and she watched the later episode, so I watched it twice! ;)

________________________________________________________________________

                                                     **Chapter Twelve**

Rogue's eyelids fluttered open twelve hours later and she rubbed her forehead, surprised at the thin film of sweat that was coating her skin.  She felt a weight on her other hand and looked over at it, wincing as the pain flashed across her temples.

            Remy had her hand encased in his.  He was slumped in chair, his eyes closed; his hair dishevelled and was breathing softly.  A hint of a beard grew on his face where there normally was none.  How long had he been sitting there? 

            He looked so sexy and rugged, she thought.  He was a nice guy, under it all, she supposed.  And he wasn't really chasing after anyone but her, so maybe, just maybe he really did want to be with her?  She liked him.  Ok, maybe more than liked him, but she could never tell him that for two reasons.

            1) He was a player and would crush her incredibly quickly.  And 2) nothing could ever come of it because there was no ways she could ever touch, more's the pity.  She had been finding out that she really wanted tot ouch now.  It had always bothered he before, but now, it was damn near killing her. 

            She shifted and reached out a hand to brush away a lock of hair from in front of his eyes when they snapped open held hers and his free hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.  She jumped, her eyes wide.  Damn his reflexes.

            They stayed like that, staring at each other for a full minute, before Rogue eased herself back onto the pillows, blushing.  

            "_Bonne matin, chere_."  Remy murmured softly, releasing her one hand.  He kept the other firmly planted in his own.

            Determined to ignore that faint spark of chemistry, Rogue fixed her eyes across the room. "How long have Ah been out?"  She asked just as softly.

            "_Je ne sais pas_."  A lie, he knew exactly, but she didn't need to know that.  "A while." (I don't know.)  Remy shrugged and sat on the bed, snagging her chin with his hands.  "How're y'feelin', Rogue?"

            She shrugged, trying desperately to look away from his captivating gaze.  Was this the same charm he had worked on her the first time they had encountered one another?  When he had nearly blew off her arm?  She wasn't sure, but she didn't move or say anything.

             "What's wrong with meh?"

            "Jus' a bit o'over work, chere.  Y'should take a few breaks now an'den.  By de way, y'look _tres belle_ without de makeup."

            Rogue opened her mouth, unsure of whether she was flattered or annoyed but before she could reply, the door flew open and Scott and Jean walked in.

            Rogue groaned and Remy grinned.

            "_Bonjour, mes amis_."  Gambit said.  His hand was still on Rogue's face.

            "What are you doing here?"  Scott demanded.

            "What're _ya_ doin' here?"  Remy replied.

            "Coming to see my team mate, not that it's any of your business, Acolyte."  Scott retorted hotly.

            Rogue rolled her eyes and grunted.  Remy smirked.  "Remy's not an acolyte no more, _mon ami_.  He's an X-Man.  At least, honorary for de moment.  Didn' da prof tell ya?"

            "No, he never mentioned it, but I don't think you should be here, Gambit."  Jean said, stepping in, tossing her red hair over one shoulder.

            Rogue muttered a distinct, _get bent.  _Whether Jean or Scott heard her or just chose to ignore it, the goth didn't know.

            "I think you should leave, Gambit. We need to speak with Rogue alone."  Scott said, taking charge.

            Rogue rolled her eyes and Gambit cocked an eyebrow.  "What if Gambit don' want t'leave, _homme_?"

            "I'll make you."  Scott stepped forward and Remy tensed.

            "No!  Don't!"  Ever the peacemaker, Jean intervened.  "Not here."

            _Well, then where, Jean? _Rogue asked herself silently.  Honestly, for someone so smart, the girl didn't think very much.  Out loud, she groaned out, "Go 'way.  Ah'm sick Ah'm guessin and Ah don't want y'all in here.  Get out."

            Remy smirked and looked smugly at Scott, who glowered.  Catching the look, Rogue snorted.  "You too, Cajun."  She tried hard to ignore the fat that he had stayed with her the entire time she had been asleep.

            God, he was such a great guy.  From the memories she had gotten, maybe he hadn't always been, but a person's experiences is what shaped them, right? She'd that somewhere, it didn't matter where.  It suited her purposes.

            Remy blinked at her a moment, but he followed Scott and Jean.  Amused, but somewhat disappointed that he hadn't argued, Rogue thought about him and his memories.  Who was the pretty blonde girl?  But more importantly, how did she feel about the ragin' Cajun'?  Was the untouchable falling for a ladies man?

            Outside the room, Remy saw Jean examine her watch, realize they were late to teach and after a brief reassurance that Scott would be right behind her, she ran off.  He found himself facing a pissed off Scott.  He grinned mockingly the man and held up his hands in a gesture of peace.

            "I don't trust you, Gambit. W hat're you doing here?  You're an acolyte."

            Remy shrugged.  "Y'saw Mags die, but Remy don't t'ink that dis be de issue.  Remt t'inks Rogue be de issue."

"I don't want to see Rogue hurt."  He began.

_Who jammed a stick up this guy's ass?_

            "More like y'don' want t'see _chere_ with Remy, _homme_.  Maybe y'have a tiny t'ing for de southern belle, _non_?  Jealous, Remy t'inks. Even dough, she don' like ya anymor'." 

            Gambit couldn't see Scott's eyes, but he knew that they were narrowed at him.  "I don't think so."

            "_D'accord_, so maybe you t'ink dat Rogue can't be wit' someone because she can' touch?"

            "It's not that," Scott insisted.

            "Y'd best save it, One Eye, b'cause Remy don' wanna hear it.  He might jus punch yeh in de mouth."

            Remy turned on his heel, his trench coat billowing around him as he walked away from the stunned Cyclops.

            **(A/N: SORRY!!  THAT WAS SO FORCED!!  Lol, I rewrote it, like, twelve times, but it didn't get any better, so ignore de forcey forcey ness!!!!!!!!!)**

**___________________________________________________________________________**

Ok, here's the thing.  Lol, ROMY, this weekend.  The ending scene was so fuggin' cute!!  So, I'm gonna write another chapter today!  It should be up by Monday, so *squeal*  YAY!!!!!!****


	13. The End

            Like I said, two chapters! YAY!! Lol, no, tho seriously, I LOVED Cajun Spice.  It was so great!!!!  But, like…Gambit left….What's with that??  His bo staff does everything, don't it?? ;)  

**        ***Partial Spoiler Warning*****

Lol, this chapter takes, place after Cajun Spice, but I'm gonna put in some flash backs to make it suit my story, a'ight?  Because obviously….stuff's happened in this story that hasn't happened in eps, so…:P  Example:  Remy wouldn't exactly drag her off to N'awlins now, would he? ;)  Just little stuff.  But whatever. 

            Yeah, I think is gonna be my last chapter, because this storyline's getting boring.  I hav a few more ideas rolling around in my head, but I need the songs, _Petit_ _Bonhomme_  by Jeff Staflund and _H__éroes __à__  z__éro _by Projet Orange.  I can't find them anywhere, but it would be nice to have the music playing while I wrote…*shrugs*  Maybe another idea will come to me instead.

**Rogue77**:  Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?  THEY'RE THE SHIZNIT!!  =D  Except,a friend of mine violated my Michelangelo one….He thinks Yoda's cooler and, well…less than admirable events took place in his locker with my turtle and his little green man….Yeah, it's that nastty…:)

**Caliente:  **Thanks for the explanation and for reviewing.  Your stories rock and I hope you find time soon enough to write more.  I lub it,. =d

**BoomKat**: I have a great sense of humour?  You rock for thinking that.  Lol, you get a gold star.

**Irony1: **Thanks for reviewing and a very true quote.  ;) 

**Ishandahalf:  **You missed _Cajun Spice??  _*weeps for you*  Ok, well, here, I have a few sites for you to go see, for info and clips.  Lol, but my computer's being mad dumb so I can't stick them on this document for some fuckin' reason.  I am so pissed, this is like the tenth time I've tried. So if you want them, email me or something.  I don't care, but ***kicks computer*** stooped thing!!!

Canadian TV?  You didn't get it?  HUH?  I'm CANADIAN!!  (YEAH!!!) and I got it on the WB, and that's an LA station….but whatever.  Lol, Like, I'm one to nitpick?  That seriously sucks for you.  You need a satelitte.  When I take over the world with my clones of my smartest friends (KEEGAN, BROOK, NEIL and JOSH you ALL RULE!!) I'll get you one.  Or a few.  Just because you rule! 

Wanna see some mad funny/cute Pyro?  (second site) There's also some cute Fan Made Clips, like a Rogue and Gambit one of my fav songs by Rammstein.  They kick ass!!! 

**Yumiko: **Lol.  Very demanding, aren't we?

**AGST: **Yeah, I had heard that about Cajun Spice, but thanks for thinking of us all to post that in a review.  Didja see it?  Great episode.  Twas cute.

**Starfire: **Lol.  Yeah, well this is the last chapter, and so….no more of this story…lol, but I think I may do another one. What do you think?  Should I?

**Pammy: **Thanks for readin'!

**AngieX:  **Lol, it doesn't matter that she saw Belle.  I just needed memories to fill up page space. Lol.  Sorry, but I'm done with this story.

**Aro: **No cookies….*runs off sobbing*  thanks for reading!! =D  You rock.

**Hybridmutant:  **Yup.  It's nucking futs.  I looked at your name and the first thing I thought of was  Linkin Park.  Isn't that pathetic?

**RaVeN*****NYC**:  Three times?   Why didn't ya just fukin' give up?  I woulda.  Lol, but I appreciate it all the more.  :)  I WANT GAMBIT TO COME BACK!!  *grabs a tissue*  And what he did, yeah….Grrrrr, but it's Gambit, you can't be pissed.  I mean seriously.  He'll be back. He has to.  I'll stop watching if he doesn't come back….I think….no I wouldn't, I'd just make FF that had him back, I would. ;)

THE END EVERYONE!!!! (The Kietro stuff happens BEFORE Cajun Spice and anything after is AFTER it, k?  Does that make sense????  I hope so.  Happy reading. 

___________________________________________________________________________

                                                    **Chapter Thirteen**

_Kitty smiled at Pietro as they walked down main street.  He smiled back and she would stake her life on the fact that she saw a tiny little blush spread across his normally cool, composed features.  It was so endearing._

_            Scott and Jean wouldn't approve of her going being friends with Pietro, just like that hadn't liked her dating Lance, but they weren't going to stop her from doing what she wanted to do.  She heard feet slapping against the cement as someone ran toward them._

_            Lance slammed through they're joined hands and Kitty cried out in pain.  "Ow!"_

_            Lance spun around running backwards and shrugged as if to say sorry, but both teens could see that he was grinning._

_            "Lance!"  Kitty shouted.  "Like, what are you doing?  That was totally rude."_

_            "Sorry, Pretty Kitty."  He snorted.  "Sorry, Speedy."_

_            Pietro felt his blood boil.  He glanced apologetically at Kitty, who shrugged and took off speeding after Lance, his power making him catch up quickly._

_            He slammed the brunette against a wall.  "Just what the hell do you think you're doing, Alvers?"  He demanded, angrily._

_            When Kitty caught up, she was slightly out of breath and red in the face, whether from anger or the run, she didn't know but she felt a mighty big dose of the first emotion, but she didn't say anything. She was also confused. She wasn't sure who this boy was.  This wasn't the sweet, funny Lance that she knew and used to like.  No, this guy was a stranger._

_            He smirked and shoved out of Pietro's hold and glared at Kitty, his eyes cold.  "Keep your hands off me, man." _

Kitty shuddered as she remembered the blank look Lance had given her and looked over at Rogue who was sleeping fitfully in her sickness.  Were the Goth girl awake, Kitty might have asked her advice.  She really admired Rogue.  Despite their difference, they were best friends.  Even if Rogue didn't want to admit it, Kitty knew that how Rogue thought of her.

            Maybe Rogue didn't like not being able to touch, but Kitty saw her friend was falling fast and hard for the Cajun.  Who wouldn't?  But, he was good for Rogue.  Or so the valley girl hoped.  Rogue deserved some happiness.  More than once, Kitty had given Kurt a bruise for deliberately hurting Rogue with cold shoulder, before they had reconciled.  Kitty had cursed Apocalypse and Mystique for her involvement with him to use Rogue as a toy.

            She rearranged her small frame in the uncomfortable chair and pulled her blanket more tightly around her.  She wanted to be there when Rogue woke up.  Kitty wasn't about to let her friend leave the bed, until she was completely healthy.  Rogue would be bored out of her mind, but she wouldn't be alone.

            Kitty smiled softly as she remembered how she an Pietro had walked through the park the night before, after Lance had buggered off.  

            _"I'm, like, really sorry about that."  Kitty murmured to Pietro._

_            The silver haired boy shrugged.  "It's not your fault, Kitty."  He replied._

_            She could have kissed him and it took all her willpower not to.  She wasn't sure he'd appreciate it.  He wanted to be just friends, after all._

_            She smiled warmly instead and swung her arms widely, until she lef tPietro snatch one.  "Kitty…"he said, his voice husky._

_            She turned her big blue eyes on him and nearly bit her lip in nervousness.  She had never seen Pietro act like this before.  Nervous, not confident and cocky like she was used it. It was rather unnerving._

_            His head lowered to hers and their lips met.  It was a sweetly, innocent kiss, devoid of any passion.  When they pulled away, it was mutual and Pietro rested his forehead against hers._

_            "Hmmm."  Kitty said.  "That was better than I thought it would be."_

_            "You though about this?"  Pietro asked, smiling.  His confidence was back._

_            She snorted.  "Weeeeeeeeell, maybe not.  That could have been someone else.  Like Johnny Depp."  She smiled, brightly, but Pietro didn't._

_            "Well, that's better than I thought it would be."  He said seriously.  "Still want Jack Sparrow."_

_            "When I can have you?  Are you, like,  insane?  He's on his own!"  Kitty giggled and they finished their walks, their fingers entwined, her head in the crook of his shoulder._

_                                 __________(~After Cajun Spice~)_____________       

            She walked away from him, but cast a glance over her shoulder as her brother led her and the rest of her family away.  It was true, she thought of the X-Men as her family.  They would never turn their backs on her.

_            She watched her Cajun speak with his father and blushed when he looked up and met her eyes over Jean-Luc's shoulder, but she smiled and held up the queen of hearts.  He smiled back softly, his eyes glowing a bit. Not from his power, but from his emotions._

_            She didn't want to leave; the south was her home.  This may not be Mississippi, but she was more comfortable down here than up in New York.  But more, she didn't want to leave Gambit.  _

_            But even if she did love him, and she wasn't sure if she did or not…No…there was no use lying anyone, especially yourself.  She did love him, but he could never know.  Maybe he cared for her, but his family needed him ore than she did.  She had her own to fall back on._

_            She turned away from him and walked to the jet.  _

_            Maybe they would meet up again._

_"Au Revoir," she whispered and a lone tear dropped down her pale, now devoid of makeup cheek._

_If she had looked back, she would have seen Remy's face contort in pain as the doors of the X-Jet shut behind her.  She might have noticed the fist clench in anger at her for leaving or himself for letting her leave.  _

She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes as that flashback hit her again and again.  Every night since she had left, it had occurred.  That had been three weeks ago.  When he had first suggested they go to New Orleans when she was well again she had been sceptical.  Why would they leave the institute with all the mutant haters and Apocalypse on the loose?  To her that was stupid.

But when they had hopped that train there and she had actually found the trip to be amusing. Until they had run into Julian.  And then learning that the actually reason for wanting to go to Louisiana had been a set up.  She wasn't completely sure that she was over that.  Maybe what he wanted to do was noble….but couldn't he have just asked her or something?  Not that it mattered now.  He was happy- or she assumed- in N'awlins and she was getting along well enough back in Bayville.

Kitty had quizzed her for hours on everything she saw, everything she did, how hot Gambit was.  _Everything.  _Mainly, she was just a little agitated that she hadn't been one of the team to go to retrieve Rogue. 

"Rooooooooooooogue!  You have, to like, tell me everything!" Kitty flopped onto her bed, her head cradled in her hands.

_"Ah don't have ta tell yah anythin' Kitty."  Rogue retorted, sinking onto her own bed.  She felt inexplicably sad and joyous at the same time._

_"Hey, are you, like ok?  You don't look so good."_

_"Ah'm fine."  Rogue replied miserably.  "Nevah bettah."_

_"You are so lying."  Kitty insisted.  "Y'know what would make you feel better?"_

_"Gettin' hit by a cement truck?"  rogue asked dryly, staring out the window.  It was raining and it hurt just to look at rain. It always reminded her of Remy.  She pulled the chain and looked at the ring dangling at the end._

_It made her want to cry, but she took a deep breath._

_"No!"  Kitty said derisively.  "One of my muffins."_

_Rogue started to laugh.  "No."  She gasped out.  "I don't want to gain any weight.  Ah'm afraid that if Ah start eatin', I won't be able ta stop."  She knew she had way more willpower than that and besides she would never eat because she was sad.  That pissed her off.   But that feeble excuse was better than none.  Besides, it wasn't a complete lie; if she ate one of those muffins, she might, like, break a few floorboards or something and end up on the first floor instead of in their room._

_"oif you're sure…" Kitty worried her lower lip._

_"Ah'm sure."  _Trust me, I'm sure,_ she thought._

Rogue looked over at her friend's bed where Kitty was sleeping peacefully.  Nothing seemed to wake that girl.  _Nothing_.  Actually, it was kinda freaky.  She grunted and padded out of the room, shivering as her bare feet hit the cool floor.

She meandered her way down the halls and stairs quietly until she heard quiet whispers in the kitchen, where the light wasn't on.  Her instincts kicked in and she flattened her body against the wall just outside the door jamb.

"Why would he stay in New Orleans?  It's obvious he loves her and that she loves him.  He's just being stupid."

_That's_ _Bobby_!  She seethed silently, relaxing a bit, though her fists remained clenched.  Who were they to discuss _her _business.  And it was her and Remy they were talking about.  Was it really _that _obvious how she felt about him?  Dammit. 

"Ooh, that's not what you were saying when he first got here!"  Roberto laughed.  **(Hey!  I needed to bring in Roberto!! No one loves Roberto.  He's fairly useless in the cartoon, non?)   **"_You _were mad because he was moving in on your woman!"

Rogue could all but hear the blush in Bobby's voice.  "Rogue's not my anything!"  He insisted.  

"You liked her, you know you did."

"So?  She's hot!"  HE said defensively.  "But that's another thing, why did Gambit leave now?  Didn't he _just _become an X-Man?  I don't get why he can just _be _an X-Man just by asking, when we have to work for it."

Rogue thought about what they said.  Remy _did_ just kind of leave, and he had only been an X-Man for, like, two weeks then he had left.  But maybe he had wanted to reconcile with his father?  Didn't seem likely, but…oh what did she care?

Wait…Bobby used to have crush on her?  She wasn't sure if she was disgusted or amused.  Just when you think you know a person…

She shook her head and listened some more, but it seemed that they were done talking.  Shrugging, she pushed off the door and moved around so that she looked like she hadn't been leaning against the wall, eavesdropping.

"Hi, y'all.  What're ya'll doin' up at this tahme?"  She flicked on and adjusted the light as it bathed the kitchen in a dim light.

They both coloured.  Rogue might have laughed, but she screwed her face up into what she hoped was convincing concern. 

"Somethin' wrong, boys?"  She took out a cartoon of juice and a glass. Pouring it, she glanced over her shoulder. 

            They shook their heads mutely.  Then they scrambled out of the kitchen after muttering a quick goodnight.  She let the giggle escape and sat down at the table, sipping her juice contentedly.

            The next night, she waved absent-mindedly to Scott, Jean, Kurt and Kitty as they walked out of the mansion.  They were going to meet Amanda and Pietro-much to Scott's disapproval-at the movie theatre.

            Logan and Ororo left not ten minutes later, with all the New Mutants in tow.  They were going to go to the movies, as well, but to the other theatre, across town, where an 18A movie wasn't playing.

            "You sure you don't wanna come, Stripes?"  Logan asked, pausing in the doorway.

            She smiled and waved them on.  "No, go on.  Ah'll see y'all later!" She opened the book she was halfway through and stared at the words.

            Beast and Xavier were pouring over documents on Apocalypse downstairs, so it was just Rogue home now.  She was glad for the solitude.  After about ten minutes of not being able to see the words, she tossed the book down and went upstairs. She pulled open the window in her room and hoisted herself up onto the roof.  

            She sat down and stared out into the night.  It was cooling more rapidly and the days were starting to get longer.  School would start soon and Rogue would be a senior.  **(Won't she?  Or is she gonna be a Sophomore?  Some one tell meeeeeeeeee!!! I think it's senior.)**

Would she stay at the institute and be an instructor?  Or would she leave?  She wasn't sure, but that was still a year away.

            She ran her hands over her neck as the cool breeze tickled her hair around it and came across the silver chain.  She pulled it off and stared down at it.  The ruby winked in the moonlight, mocking her.  She scowled at it and tossed it off the roof.

            A sob caught in her throat but she forced it down.  She was going to move on, she promised herself.  She stared into the night for a moment as thoughts about her and Remy on this roof, him giving her the ring, sharing that kiss…she need off and she needed off now!

            She moved quickly back in the mansion and hurried to the vast sitting room she had left her book in. Just as she was settling on the couch, there was a loud banging on the door.

            Grumbling, she ran to answer it.  "What do you--" She demanded as she opened the door, but the first thing she saw was her ring on the chain and the words died on her lips.  She looked up to the face and smiled.  

                                                               The End.

____________________________________________________________________________

            That's it. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  I am finished.  Draw your own conclusions, but for the love for GOD, REVIEW!!  Please!!  *puppy dog eyes*  You know you love me, you want to review.  They make the checking my e-mail part of the day!!  Anyways….bai bai!!


End file.
